Broken
by Howlingbloodmoon
Summary: We know them as beasts but what where they truly like? Monsters or Women scared by horrors? This is their beginning, their start from beauty to beast. This story was written to be a Radio play for youtube but was never uploaded or completed. Thus it has a weird script format.
1. Chapter 1

Original Cast for the Radio Play. (some names are mentioned throughout this story and I'm putting this here for the sake of posterity)  
*note* these people can be found on youtube.

Characters: (in order of appearance)  
Vamp - Mebejeebs*  
Crying Wolf - SashaSilverMoon*  
Laughing Octopus - Mizuhime  
Raging Raven - Mizura  
Screaming Mantis - katrinonus*  
Liquid Ocelot - DawnForgedCast*  
Dr. Naomi Hunter - AuroraGuiniverePrice  
Psycho Mantis - LordJazor*  
The Sorrow/Doctor - Dylan Spencer  
Solid Snake - Stephen Hart  
Raiden - Curt Rose  
Otacon (Hal Emmerich) - Mebejeebs  
Mei Ling - PrincessRil  
Meryl - Dragonazul*  
Johnny - Marcello Morle  
Rosemary- Mizura  
Random Guards - Curt Rose, LordJazor

Chapter 1: The Beauties Meet Their Beasts

CH01_001_VAMP  
[Narrating] The Beauty and Beast Corps. A special unit being organized to become an unstoppable fighting force that was created from the remains of four women's shattered minds. Their emotional instability would be channeled to make them into killing machines. The first to come into our possession was from a small village in a remote area of Siberia. From what could be gathered, B01 as we called her then, was a young mother. Insurgents came to recruit the men of her village, but things went terribly wrong when they refused. All the women were raped and then murdered. This one, was the last. She was made to watch in horror as her home was destroyed and family was slaughtered, even her young child. Her tears were endless that night as they tortured her. It's said that wolves came to feed on the corpses, but instead curled themselves around her, keeping her alive. It wasn't until a few days later she was found by the local military. About a year afterward, Liquid took notice of her and the premise of the B&B Unit was solidified in his mind.[End Narration]

CH01_002_CRYING  
W-what...? Don't touch me! What...what happened to my family? No...why did I live? No, leave me alone! Please, where is...No! My baby...is dead... ? Blood...there was so much blood...I-I can't...no...I must join them...please I want to die! Those men...they...they took them from me...I want to be like them. Cold, and dead...Should have left me out there, I wanted to just die! Don't touch me!

CH01_003_VAMP  
[Narrating] He sought out to find others like her. The second was from a small fishing town in Scandinavia known simply as the Devil's Village that mainly caught octopus. Unfortunately for them, there was a cult that felt the village was corrupted from "the devil's fish". Soon, this cult launched an attack on the village, only a few were left alive. They dubbed our B02 the Devil's child and made her torture and kill the remaining survivors. They even forced her to laugh as she preformed these horrors. After a time, she even began to enjoy it, and saw the blood of her family and friends as black just like octopus ink. [End Narration]

CH01_004_LAUGHING  
[laughing] I told you already, I killed them. My family, my friends all dead by MY hand. I laughed as I did it. Why not? To watch their faces twist in pain and torment as I choked and cut the life from them, it was purely hysterical! Those men didn't make me do anything, though they did force me at first. They forced me to laugh, but...I wanted to kill them. If you take me, can I kill more? I want to watch people suffer!

CH01_005_VAMP  
[Narrating] The third was originally from a territory in Indonesia known as Aceh. As a small child, she was captured by war weary soldiers. They trapped her in a cage with other children and everyday they would be beaten. Eventually, the soldiers grew tired of this ritual and abandoned them. Ravens feasted upon the flesh of the other children, yet when they came at last for her, they managed to break her bonds. Rage filled her mind, body, and soul as she tore apart the poor creatures. However, it did not end there. She caught up with her tormentors, killed them and even their new victims, cawing all the while. By the time she was found, B03, she was just a rabid animal begging to be gunned down in her viciousness. Though, easily tamed when put up against something she could not win against. [End Narration]

CH01_006_RAGING  
I hate you! I hate you and you and you! I hate everyone! Everything! Die! Die! Let me go! Leave me alone! I hate! I hate! When I get my hands on you, I'll pluck out your eyes and rip out all your insides! You will all die! Die, die, die! [caw]

CH01_007_VAMP  
[Narrating] The final one was being brought in today. She was from a small village in South America that had been burned to the ground. In order to escape the death squads hunting her, she hid in a dark basement. Later, she would discover this was a dumping ground for the corpses of the torture chamber next door. Due to the heavy military presence, she could not leave her little room and was forced to listen to the screams of the tortured. She was there for what must have been several weeks, keeping herself hydrated using a puddle of dirty water that pooled in the corner of the room. She didn't starve, but only because she fed from the corpses of the men down there. [End Narration]

CH01_008_SCREAMING  
[growls] The mantis says don't touch my food. I worked hard for my food. Didn't I, mantis? Didn't I?

CH01_009_VAMP  
[Narrating]At last, we could begin. As I entered into the training room today, I saw my three beauties each within their element. B02 irritating B03 into her fits of rage while B01 sniffled in the corner. I had my hands placed on the new child's shoulder, who even at this very moment was gnawing on an arm. When the guards tried to take it from her, she killed them. She'd tried it once with me, but she learned better than to try again. I don't die. [End Narration]

Greetings, my beauties. I've brought someone new to play.

CH01_010_RAGING  
Could you shut up for just one second?! Can't you see they've brought us a 'visitor'?

CH01_011_LAUGHING  
[giggles]

CH01_012_RAGING  
Oh! I swear, I'm going to kill you!

CH01_013_VAMP  
Patience, B03. There'll always be time for killing later. Now, the last piece of the puzzle, your leader. This is Screaming Mantis.

CH01_014_RAGING  
She gets a name! I want a name! B01! Why don't we have names?

CH01_015_LAUGHING  
What! That's a cool name! I want a cool name too! B02 sounds more like a machine!

CH01_016_CRYING  
It's not a true name, but then again why would we even deserve real names?

CH01_017_VAMP  
Numbers will not strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.

[Narrating] I placed my hand on B03's head. [End Narration]

Raging Raven.

[Narrating] Then, B02 [End Narration]

Laughing Octopus.

[Narrating] And lastly, I turned to B01 [End Narration]

Crying Wolf.

[Narrating] Suddenly, Screaming Mantis dropped the arm she'd been chewing on and rushed over to hug her. It seemed that the little one preferred this woman more than 'food'. How strange, yet somehow touching. [End Narration]

CH01_018_SCREAMING  
Sisters. We're all sisters. Ruled by what we are.

CH01_019_VAMP  
Hm... and what rules you, my beauties?

CH01_020_RAGING  
RAGE!

CH01_021_LAUGHING  
Laughter! [giggles]

CH01_022_CRYING  
Sad, so very sad.

CH01_023_SCREAMING  
Screams. The mantis says their screams.

CH01_024_VAMP  
Very good.

[Narrating] On the balcony overlooking the room entered our leader, Liquid Ocelot. He looked over the girls with what I knew was satisfaction. [End Narration]

CH01_025_LIQUID  
Ladies, Welcome. You all have been assembled into this unit, to become my personal femme fatale fighting force. I have outfitted each of you a mechanical suit which will solidify your membership. Vamp, will go over how each suit functions and inform you of your current position in Outer Haven. I have left Vamp in charge of your growth, and in charge of your care. You will see him for any need you might have. Now ladies, if you will excuse me, I must leave. Someone will be coming to visit you shortly to examine your health.

CH01_026_VAMP  
Come, I have something to show you.

[Narrating] I led them over to a dim portion of the room. It lit up revealing four suits and accessories to complete their transformation. I came to the first container. [End Narration]

This is the Snake Arm Combat Helmet and it will give you what you've longed for Laughing Octopus, your four missing limbs.

CH01_027_LAUGHING  
[giggles]

CH01_028_VAMP  
With this suit, you'll head the Private Military Corporation, Pieuvre Armament. Here you will be trained in how to use all eight of your limbs not only efficiently, but effectively as well. You'll be able to climb walls, use advanced stealth technology, stab with your tentacles, and even electrocute those that would stand in your way. Enjoy it, Laughing. You've earned it.

[Narrating] I put my arm around Raging Raven, leading her to the next piece of equipment. [End Narration]

This is a military grade Slider flight suit. You'll gain your wings with this, and learn how to fly or when necessary spy using cameras on these wings. Your rage will become your weapon, your blood, your life. With that life you will command the Private Military Corporation Raven Sword into battle. I do not feel you're enough on your own. For now, your wings are out of your grasp. Work harder.

CH01_029_RAGING  
What? That's not fair! Laughing can, why can't I?!

CH01_030_VAMP  
[Narrating] I ignored her, and stepped up to the suit that was for Crying Wolf, beckoning her over to me. I could see her eyes widen at the sight of her becoming the creature that was a symbol of her survival. [End Narration]

Crying Wolf, you will have to learn how to walk on all fours with this suit. This quadruped suit will provide speed and strength to you as you move in formation with your Private Military Corporation, Werewolf. Inside the suit all your senses will be amplified. Especially your sense of smell, even in the harshest of conditions you will be able to smell the enemy. Harness your sorrow and tears. Turn them into an outward show of pain. Make others feel what you feel. Because of your progress, you may begin to work with your suit.

[Narrating] And then I moved to the last suit, and placed my hands on Screaming Mantis' shoulders. She glared at me and went back to hugging Crying Wolf as though she were her mother.[End Narration]

No matter. In time, you will be ready.

CH01_031_NAOMI  
Vamp, I'm here to get ...um...

CH01_032_VAMP  
Raging Raven, correct?

CH01_033_NAOMI  
Yes, that's the one...She's to receive a physical and nanomachines. Now, come along with me Raging...Raven.

CH01_034_VAMP  
[Narrating] Dr. Naomi Hunter, the Leader in current Nanotechnology and Gene therapy, is here to help these girls regulate their emotions. She is always dressed in her white lab coat with her hair pulled back. Her stride a calculated, graceful gate that only a scientist could have. Two men flanked her, most likely to contain these girls should they resist coming with her. Of course, they would be completely worthless against them, but if it made the good doctor feel better who was I to argue. Guards are disposable anyway. In the past, Crying Wolf and Laughing Octopus never needed to be handled with force. They were too easily controlled with just words. However, I was sure these two, Raging Raven and Screaming Mantis, might fight against working with the good doctor. Raging Raven proved me right with a glare.[End Narration]

CH01_035_RAGING  
And why should I come with you?

CH01_036_NAOMI  
I am here to make sure you do not cause harm to yourself or others around you. I'm also going to make sure you are very healthy, as I know you've been through a terrible ordeal. Are you ready to go?

CH01_037_RAGING  
No. Why would I go with a bitch like you?

CH01_038_NAOMI  
I see. Orderlies, may I have you sedate Ms...Raven?

CH01_039_RAGING  
Stay away from me! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!

CH01_040_VAMP  
[Narrating] I watched silently as Raging Raven launched herself at the men that were making their way towards her. She landed on one and began to claw at him. When the other came to try to save his comrade, she startled him with an ear piercing caw. She then leapt on him embedding her sharp nails into his eyes and killing him. Dr. Hunter pulled the alarm. More guards would be coming. For now, I'd let her play. In the end, it took six of them just to hold her down. This had gotten the attention of Screaming Mantis, who already showed much attachment for her new found "sisters".[End Narration]

CH01_041_SCREAMING  
No! You can't do this! You can't do this to her!

CH01_042_CRYING  
Calm, child. Everything will be alright, you'll see.

CH01_043_SCREAMING  
They're hurting her for being her. How is that all right?

CH01_044_CRYING  
She's going to feel much better once she returns, I know. I've gone through it and so has Laughing Octopus.

CH01_045_LAUGHING  
It's just a few tiny shots! [giggle] It'll only pinch a little then it's ALL over.

CH01_046_VAMP  
[Narrating] The child glared at the good doctor. [End Narration]

CH01_047_SCREAMING  
Promise? Do you promise?

CH01_048_NAOMI  
I...Yes. I promise you. Ms. Raven will return unharmed.

CH01_049_SCREAMING  
Good. You better.

CH01_050_VAMP  
[Narrating] The guards carried out the now sedated Raging Raven and soon I was left alone with the trio. [End Narration]

Crying Wolf, Laughing Octopus, get into your suits. I think it's time for a test run.

A/N: This is a re imagining of the original B&B's from MGS4. The beauties are changed since we either A. didn't agree with how they were written or B. didn't like how they were executed within the story. This story will encompass their reasons for being the way they are.

Crying Wolf: is now Russian and more empathetic as we both found that she wasn't well written originally.  
Screaming Mantis: is now much younger and around the age of 12-13  
Laughing Octopus: is overall the same as we had no problem with how she was written.  
Raging Raven: is again overall the same but younger than within the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Test Run

CH02_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] I looked to the young girl I was holding against me, then back to Vamp. He pressed a button that had opened up the shutters leading to the outside. I could feel the sadness welling up again. This little girl, reminded me so much of what it was like to be a mother. Her quick attachment to me wasn't justified, it was almost as if she sensed that I was a parental figure. I knelt down to be at her eye level, tears pricked the edges of my eyes. [End Narration]

I must leave you here a moment with him. I'm ordered to get into my suit. So, please don't try and stop me?

[Narration] The young girl looked to me, it was as if she was stealing my emotion. Her eyes were just as teary as mine. I hugged her to me. My mind began to wander to how old my own girl would have been now. I shook my head violently as I moved away from her. No, I had to forget my past, this was the new future for me. My new life. I'm Crying Wolf. I walked, without regarding the child or Vamp, to my suit. I saw the top was open, ready for me to climb in. I took a deep breath as I took the cord, that had to attach into the one on my back. I was told a while ago that this cord coming from my back was connected to my spinal cord. It had access to my nervous system. I was scared, but I hopped up into the suit and plugged it in anyway. What came next nearly fried my mind. I saw brilliant colors, before my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Everything felt so much sharper. While I was closing the top, I could hear whispers of the guards. It all sounded so close, and loud as if it was right in my ears. Once the top was shut, everything hit me. The smells. I could smell every person, the grass, the stench of that rotting arm and the smell of the earth. All so unique and layered. I shook my head once more, I had to focus. Laughing was already getting to know how her suit worked, while I was sitting here just analyzing things. I quickly adjusted myself to get used to walking on all fours while heading outside. [End Narration]

CH02_002_VAMP  
Go. Show me what you can do.

CH02_003_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Come on! These tentacles urge me on! They wish to fight! [Manic laughter] Come on, Crying, can you catch me? Can you hurt me?

CH02_004_CRYING  
[Narrating] I ignored her words. She moved swiftly to the cliff wall and began to climb it. I never thought she'd adapt so fast. I stared in awe as she began whipping her tentacles at me causing me to back up. Vamp chuckled at the sight. My new body quaked with the lust for battle. Laughing wanted to play. Fine, but she won't expect what I'll do next. I rammed into the cliff face with all my speed and force. The rock wall shook and Laughing lost her grip. I didn't even think to move away, as she fell right on top of me. I could hear her giggles as her tentacles wrapped around my torso. I tried to run, but with her squeezing my legs it was extremely difficult to even move. [End Narration]

CH02_005_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
I win, you'll never get me off before I squeeze you to death! [giggle]

CH02_006_CRYING  
[Narrating] I felt like giving up but I knew that if I did, this younger girl would win. I couldn't let them down. I needed use my emotions to finish this. I had to show that I has worthy enough to fight and to be the wolf I was expected to be. I had an idea, but I knew that if I didn't give Laughing a fair warning I might end up hurting her.[End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Get off if you don't want to get hurt! This is your only warning.

CH02_007_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
I am an eight legged beast [laughing] And I will not bow to you!

CH02_008_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
I'm sorry...

[Narrating] I heaved myself to the side, the weight of my suit bearing down on her precious tentacles until I rolled on top of her crushing her instead I knew it was hurting her. The crunch from the first drop came from her tentacle. Though, the second crunch was from something far more organic. I don't know how badly she was injured but her whimpers of muffled laughter was a clear sign that she was in pain. I cried in my suit, I had not wished to hurt the younger girl but she gave me no choice. I could smell the blood, the strong metallic scent filling the inside of my suit. I gripped my controls and rolled over, getting back on to my legs. After standing I shook to make sure all the tentacles had be removed. I glanced at the broken girl on the floor. I was relieved to see she had put a tentacle between us to prevent the full weight of my suit on her. That most likely saved her life. I was surprised to see her stand up. [End Narration]

CH02_009_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[Cough] I wont...be beaten by you! [giggle/sob?]

CH02_010_CRYING  
[Narrating] Her right arm looked to be broken and all she could think about was winning? One of her tentacles wasn't moving properly either, as she threw herself on me once more. This time I began to pin her legs down. I wrapped my tail around the arm that looked to be broken and squeezed. [End Narration]

CH02_011_LAUGHING  
[giggled gasp]

CH02_012_CRYING  
[Narrating] In response her tentacles had wrapped tightly around my legs trying to gain an upper hand. However, her pain seemed to great as she only rested them there. I lost my focus as I felt her tentacles free themselves from my back legs and wrap around my torso. She hoisted my suit up and tossed me away from her. This hurt her more as I just dragged her broken arm, and her, with me. I did release her before I landed on on my feet. I decided to end this fight, since she was linked to her suit like I was to mine. I ran to her broken body and used my front legs to tear her helmet from her. I knew it had to have been very painful. Her tentacles laid there flopping like fish, not knowing what to do. Her body laying there, her mouth open in a silent scream. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
You might have won If I was as vulnerable as you but you are unprotected and weak. I am a wolf now.

[Narrating] I began to softly weep as I walked off, leaving Laughing to sit there and wish she could applauded my victory and bowed as I looked to him. [End Narration]

CH02_013_VAMP  
Good.

CH02_014_LAUGHING  
I would have won...[soft giggle]

CH02_015_CRYING  
[Narrating] I ran blindly taking in scents and feeling my suit. I kept running circles until I was stopped by the girl that was to become our leader. Her presence was all it took to silence my tears and cease my running. [End Narration]

CH02_016_SCREAMING  
I wanna ride.

CH02_017_CRYING  
[Narration] I bent my front legs down kneeling beside her low enough to have her hop on my back. [End Narration]

CH02_018_SCREAMING  
Run fast. Fast as you can. Fast enough so that the wind screams.

CH02_019_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Yes, Screaming Mantis...

[Narration] I arched my head back and howled. I reared up and began to run as fast as my legs could carry us. I let my mind fade thinking only of the smells and the feel of the wind on my suit. The girl pressed her face against my back, sighing contently. [End Narration]

CH02_020_NAOMI  
Hello? Crying Wolf? Vamp? Screaming Mantis?

CH02_021_CRYING  
[Narrating] My hearing picked up the sound of calling, I didn't want to stop but I knew I had no choice. I slowed my pace and turned back to the gate I had come through. [End Narration]

CH02_022_NAOMI  
Ah, there you are. I'm back now, Ms. Raven is here with me. She'll be a bit out of it for now, but soon she'll be back to her normal self.

CH02_023_SCREAMING  
Raging? Raging...? Where is your rage? Your anger...

CH02_024_CRYING  
[Narrating] The little girl hopped off of me and ran to the newly subdued girl. She shook her, trying to rile her up, to get her to react. She looked so pale and far more emotionless. I remembered that look, it was the same one Laughing had when she came back from the treatment. As I disconnected from my suit, I noticed that she was in her OctoCamo now. Her wild hair was pulled back into a high pony tail showing off the IV tubes now sticking out from behind her ears, much like Laughing and myself. I couldn't examine it further as Screaming began to turn her rage to Ms. Hunter. [End Narration]

CH02_025_SCREAMING  
You promised! You lied! You lied to me! I hate you! I'm... I'm... going to kill you!

CH02_026_NAOMI  
S-she's fine, it will only last for a short while. I promise.

CH02_027_CRYING  
[Narrating] I decided to step in trying to defuse the anger from Screaming. A few tears stained my cheeks as I pulled Screaming back to me. I watched as stepped back, she had this fearful look in her eyes. [End Narration]

She'll be alright, I was like this too before I returned to..normal...please...

CH02_028_SCREAMING  
She killed her! Her anger. She's lost herself! It's not fair! It's her fault! She's awful. She's evil.

CH02_029_NAOMI  
Screaming...Mantis...please behave.

CH02_030_SCREAMING  
Behave?! You killed her! You're evil! Heartless! Heartless! How can you understand what we are?

CH02_031_CRYING  
[Narrating] I dropped down to the small girl's eye level and pleaded with her. [End Narration]

Please, everything will be alright...please don't be angry...please?

[Narrating] That was when I broke down, I couldn't stand to see her like this. Then, Laughing returned her arm in a sling. It looked like she'd just dragged herself to medical. [End Narration]

CH02_032_VAMP  
I think it is time for Screaming to be prepared, Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conditioning Disorder

CH03_001_VAMP  
I think it is time for Screaming to be prepared Doctor.

CH03_002_SCREAMING  
No! Crying! Crying! Don't let her take me. She'll take away my mantis. She'll take her away. I can't let her take the mantis away. I need her.

[Narrating] I clung to the older teary woman's legs afraid, my rage gone and lost in my fear. I rubbed my face against her legs whining and beginning to cry. [End Narration]

CH03_003_CRYING  
Everything will be fine, you'll be okay...it's only a few small injections.

CH03_004_SCREAMING  
No! No! She'll take away my mantis, Crying. My mantis protects me. Don't let her. Come with me, Crying.

CH03_005_CRYING  
I...I wish I could...

CH03_006_NAOMI  
...if you'll please come now, it will all be over before you know it. Dragging this out will only prolong your fear.

CH03_007_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I glared at her. What did she know? I am fear. Like Crying was sorrow, and Laughing was joy, and Raging was fury. [End Narration]

I like it this way!

CH03_008_CRYING  
it'll be alright...please just go...for me?

CH03_009_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I looked down. I could not refuse my Crying and nodded, sadly, before going over to that evil woman. [End Narration]

Take me now... before the mantis says otherwise.

CH03_010_NAOMI  
Good, I didn't want to have to resort to harming a child just to get her to come along. Now, if you will, follow me please.

CH03_011_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I followed the woman, hating every moment knowing I was having to be away from my sisters. They were so far away and I wanted to be close to them forever. [End Narration]

Where are we going?

CH03_012_NAOMI  
My personal lab. We're heading there by tactical vehicle.

CH03_013_SCREAMING  
How long is this going to take? I want to go back to my sisters.

CH03_014_NAOMI  
I assure you the trip itself will only take a short while, but as to how long we stay there depends on how well you take to Gene Therapy.

CH03_015_SCREAMING  
Gene Therapy? I thought I was only getting a shot.

CH03_016_NAOMI  
Gene Therapy is more than just a shot sadly. Your..."sisters" did not have to undergo such a treatment. It's quite extensive on the body. You are young so, you should take to it very well. What I'm going to do it replace most of your current genes with those of a psychic soldier. These are recreated of course. His abilities, in theory, will be at your disposal . During the procedure though you will be strapped down, to prevent any seizure like behavior. Once they are implanted into you, you will have to be heavily sedated in order for it all to be placed into your DNA with nanomachines. After that we'll see how effective they are. You might be subject to some extreme therapy afterwards to make sure you can function, but as you are still developing you should grow into them. Think of them like shoes that you've gotten but cannot yet fill. Don't worry I hope you have you completely numb to all of this as it is happening so you won't be in any pain.

CH03_018_SCREAMING  
You lied to them...

[Narrating] Crying couldn't have known. She wouldn't lie to me. This woman was going to take away my mantis. It wasn't just a little shot. It was going to be hell, and she was going to take away the one thing that protected me. [End Narration]

CH03_019_MANTIS  
Eat them. Run. Eat them. Run.

[Narrating] She spoke, and I looked up at the two guards besides me. They had stopped Raging, so if I attacked then they would stop me too. Run. I had to run. Run like when I found my mantis. I broke off into a sprint darting ahead of them, hoping that they wouldn't catch me. [End Narration]

CH03_020_MANTIS  
Hide. Small. Hide. Small

CH03_021_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I found a small opening and squeezed myself into it. She wasn't going to take my mantis away. She wasn't going to kill my fear. I would live. I would survive like I had done before. [End Narration]

CH03_022_NAOMI  
Find her! I want every available person out looking for her...Call the rest of them if you must but that child must not escape!

CH03_023_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I remained quiet and silent. The mantis helped me look out for soldiers as I waited for time to pass and for them to give up. A soldier came by staring into my hiding place. I kicked a rock against the wall to get his attention. [End Narration]

CH03_02_RANDOM GUARD (C)  
Huh? what was that noise?

CH03_025_MANTIS  
Eat him. He'll scream. Eat him.

CH03_026_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I grabbed his face beginning to pull his body into my crevice eating on his face as he tried to wail and then began to pull him further and further in until his boots disappeared into the darkness with me. [End Narration]

CH03_027_RANDOM GUARD  
[scream]

CH03_028_NAOMI  
What was that? A scream?

CH03_029_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] They came around close to where I was and that was when I heard it. [End Narration]

CH03_030_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[giggles] Found you!

CH03_031_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Tentacles wrapped around my waist and I growled and glared at her. [End Narration]

Let me go! Stop it! The mantis demands you stop.

CH03_032_NAOMI  
Good work, Ms. Octopus now bring her to my lab with me...Since I can't trust her on her own now.

CH03_033_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Alright! [giggle]

CH03_034_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My sister dragged me with her, but I could not harm her. I knew. I knew it was this woman's fault. I hated her. I hated her with all my might. I wanted nothing more than to make her suffer as she was making us suffer now. Once we reached the lab, Laughing set me down on my feet still holding me as the evil woman went around the room. [End Narration]

CH03_035_NAOMI  
Good, now that we've gotten you here I can begin. Please remove all your clothes and put these on. I would like you to lay down on that MRI table then I will proceed to draw blood. You will also receive immunizations as well as a comprehensive brain scan. Once those are complete I will begin the gene infusion.

CH03_036_SCREAMING  
No.

[Narrating] I wasn't going to make this easy on her, ever. Not after all she'd done. [End Narration]

CH03_037_NAOMI  
No? May I remind you that if I have to use force...I can. However, it would be such a shame to make this painful.

CH03_038_SCREAMING  
Then, it will be painful. I hate you. I'm never doing what you say.

CH03_039_NAOMI  
Very well then...Guards, please restrain Ms. Mantis for me.

CH03_040_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Women surrounded me and grabbed my arms holding me so that I couldn't move or fight. Laughing backed away and soon was gone. My eyes narrowed on the Doctor Lady. [End Narration]

CH03_041_NAOMI  
I've heard of your fascination with eating men, so I had asked for these Elite female soldiers to come down here to aid me should you act out. I'm glad I chose to do this now, if you will ladies.

CH03_042_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] They picked me up and strapped me down. There was nothing I could do. [End Narration]

CH03_043_NAOMI  
This if for your own good...remember that.

CH03_044_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The Doctor came at me and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, before the world all drifted away. It hurt. Pain was everywhere and my mind went back to the darkness where I found the mantis. Now, her voice grew quieter and quieter. [End Narration]

CH03_045_MANTIS  
Threat. Kill. Destroy. Threat. Kill. Destroy. Threat.

CH03_046_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The voice faded and I was alone. Alone in my pain that never ended. [End Narration]

CH03_047_PSYCHO  
Alone? You'll never be alone with me here.

CH03_048_SCREAMING  
Who are you?

CH03_049_PSYCHO  
I am Psycho Mantis, and you are Screaming Mantis, correct?

CH03_050_SCREAMING  
Yes, but how do you know that?

CH03_051_PSYCHO  
It's interesting that we will be made into one. Do not worry. I will reveal all to you in time.

CH03_052_SCREAMING  
It hurts. She hurts me. Can't you make her stop?

CH03_053_PSYCHO  
I could, but that would only end in our separation. Then, you would be truly alone. You don't want that, do you?

CH03_054_SCREAMING  
No. She took away my mantis. I hate her.

CH03_055_PSYCHO  
We can help each other, Screaming. For now, listen to that little bitch until this process is complete. Then, I will teach you to be more powerful than anyone else in the world. No one will be able to stand in your way. I am your mantis now. Just relax. I will keep you safe.

CH03_056_SCREAMING  
Okay.

[Narrating] I awoke to pain. More pain. Never ending pain. My mantis felt even closer to me than before and he was not silent. He spoke to me even as the woman did. [End Narration]

CH03_057_PSYCHO  
She does not know I am here, yet. She only thinks that she has given you my power. She will discover in time, just follow her lead until I say otherwise. Don't answer. I already hear your understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Decent into chaos

CH04_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] Watching as the poor girl was hauled off was hard for me to do. However, I knew she would be fine. I knew that Ms. Hunter would not do anything to harm her. I trusted her. I turned my attention back to Vamp.[End Narration]

Alright, are we to train some more, sir?

CH04_002_VAMP  
As you were. Now, Raging Raven. Come over here.

CH04_003_RANDOMGUARD (J)  
Sir! Screaming Mantis has run away from Dr. Hunter!

CH04_004_VAMP  
Girls. Hunt her down. Bring her back... alive.

CH04_005_CRYING  
What...missing...?

[Narration] My eyes watered, she was gone, I must find her. It was a frantic form of panic that took control of me then. For in the little time of knowing this girl, I didn't want to see any harm come to her. I saw as guards helped Laughing's helmet back on her. She was perfect for looking in cracks and tight hiding spots. Once I was seated back into my suit I used the scent I had become familiar with, Screaming's scent of rotting flesh. I could smell her fear. [End Narration]

CH04_006_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[Giggle] Found you!

CH04_006_CRYING  
[Narrating] I looked to the voice of Laughing and saw she was carrying Screaming one of her tentacles. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and cry. But...I couldn't. I was forced to watch from afar knowing that if Screaming saw me now, she'd only fight going back. I had to let this happen. So I just turned around and went back to Vamp. [End Narration]

CH04_007_VAMP  
Crying Wolf...was she recovered?

CH04_008_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Yes, Laughing is taking her to the Vila.

[Narrating] I just hung my head there. I couldn't see anymore, the tears had started to make everything blurry. With a great sob I opened my suit. I needed to lay down, the emotional distress was too much for me right now. [End Narration]

Could I go sleep?

CH04_009_VAMP  
Of course.

CH04_010_CRYING  
[Narrating] I just left Raging sitting there as she listened to Vamp speak to her. What he had to say about her suit had no meaning to me. My thoughts were beginning to fade into darkness as I walked through the building. Soldiers paid me little mind as I walked to my room. I felt the world vanish the second I rested my head on my cot. [End Narration]

Cry...

CH04_011_LAUGHING  
Wake up Ms. Raincloud! [Laugh]

CH04_012_CRYING  
[grumbles and moans of waking up] What do you want...laughing?

CH04_013_LAUGHING  
I finally was able to get them to open the damn door! They said you needed "time" whatever the hell that meant! [giggle]

CH04_014_CRYING  
Hmm...How long have I been in here...? I feel so stiff...

[Narrating] Trying to move my body felt like a nightmare, everything hurt. I had to have Laughing pull me up so I could actually sit on my cot. [End Narration]

CH04_015_LAUGHING  
You've been in here for...like...3 days now. I thought you were dead, but they said they had camera's in here and our nano's check all our vitals. I'm glad you aren't though...because I'd love the chance to rip you apart myself!

CH04_016_CRYING  
I see...3 days...

[Narrating] I had become very used to Laughing's threats of harm and her poking. 3 whole days, asleep? Why would I have stayed like that for 3 days? I must speak with Vamp on this. I motioned for Laughing to help me to my feet. She wrapped her arm around my waist and hoisted me up. I was surprised my feet even could support my weight with only a smaller girl holding me. [End Narration]

CH04_017_LAUGHING  
Why am I carrying you again?

CH04_018_CRYING  
I'm weak, and most of my muscles aren't used to it, it should only be for a few more minutes.

CH04_019_LAUGHING  
Better be, or I'm dropping you and leaving you on the floor.

CH04_020_CRYING  
[Narrating] Laughing felt no camaraderie with me or any of the others. She just kind of floated off to do as she willed. Her insanity only fueled the killing she was to do in the future. Then again...was I not the same? Raging and Screaming were like us too. All of us, slaves to our emotions, they filled our minds with nothing but sorrow, pain, fury, and fear.I could hear the yells of an extremely frustrated Raging. She sounded worse than before...worse. No! We've all become worse. They said that the control would help us...make us feel better. Had they lied to us? Had she lied to us? I felt my body collapse under me. [End Narration]

CH04_021_LAUGHING  
What the hell? If you were going to fall could you have WARNED me first? get OFF!

CH04_022_CRYING  
I-I'm sor...sorry. I...didn't know I was going to fall...

[Narrating] I moved my aching body off of Laughing's her hands pushing me to help me move faster. I could barely see anymore and my body was shaking now. They're cultivating our emotions and I let them have that young girl. She's going to be ruined, just as we had. Her innocence and her mind will be tainted was all my fault. I let them take her. [End Narration]

CH04_023_LAUGHING  
You know, it's been awhile since I've seen that brat...maybe she died? [laugh]

CH04_024_CRYING  
...D-died...

[Narrating] She was still there with Ms. Hunter? I told her it would just be a shot and she'd come right back to me. I told her something I thought was the truth. What were they really doing to her? Why was she even chosen, she was just a small young girl for god's sake! these people are monsters, just like them. I shook my head violently. No, not my past. I can't think of it. My tears and sobs went unnoticed, these girls knew this was how I was all the time. I saw Raging approach us. [End Narration]

CH04_025_RAGING  
If she's dead, then maybe we should go get revenge, huh? I mean wasn't she supposed to be our Great 'Leader'?

CH04_026_LAUGHING  
Eh, I could care less! Where's Vamp? Ms. Heavy wants to speak with him.

CH04_027_RAGING  
What do I look like? His keeper?

CH04_028_LAUGHING  
You were the last one with him or did your Bird brain forget he existed?

CH04_029_RAGING  
Just because I was the last one with him doesn't mean I know where he is now!

CH04_030_LAUGHING  
Then go find him! I'm not carrying her everywhere!

CH04_031_CRYING  
Girls, please...I'll be fine to walk on my own now Laughing...besides...I think Vamp found us.

CH04_032_CRYING  
Vamp...about my absence I...

[Narrating] While I was standing there talking to Vamp, both Laughing and Raging walked off to the training room. [End Narration]

CH04_033_VAMP  
Yes?

CH04_034_CRYING  
um..do...you know what happened to me?

CH04_035_VAMP  
We kept you asleep.

CH04_036_CRYING  
Right... Was I not...needed?

CH04_037_VAMP  
No, we saw the attachment you had to the girl. We thought it best you be unavailable until Dr. Hunter was almost finished with her.

CH04_038_CRYING  
Oh...I see...alright I guess.

[Narraring] I began to hobble my way, following Raging and Laughing who were already very far ahead. If it wasn't for the nanomachines in me and the fact that all guards were ordered to remain away from me, I might have committed suicide already. When I first came here, I had to be taken to the emergency care facility. A soldier let me get to close to him, and I had stolen his knife. They barely saved my life with the injection of the nanomachines. Ever since, there's been periodic occasions where if I began to panic I would be placed under a nano-induced coma. I snapped out of my memories to look up at Laughing and Raging as they began to attach themselves to their suits. [End Narration]

Sir, isn't Raging a little too small...?

CH04_039_VAMP  
She'll be fine.

CH04_040_CRYING  
I...um...right.

[Narrating] I was treating these girls like a mother would treat her child. I couldn't do that for them. I couldn't let go of it though. I felt bad for them. I wish things could have turned out differently for all of us. However, war changes people, the crimes committed on all of us had stripped our innocence. It's turning us into horrible monsters. I touched the cold metal of my suit, before hopping onto it. [End Narration]

CH04_041_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Hurry it up! I wanna get in some action! [laugh]

CH04_042_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
All right! Let's rock and roll!

CH04_043_VAMP  
Destroy the targets.

CH04_044_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Aw, I wanted something live!

CH04_045_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
If it was alive it wouldn't last long...though I'd love squirming prey!

CH04_046_CRYING  
[Narrating] Stationary targets were setting up for us to use our abilities on. Raging, had already learned how to pilot her suit. She must have learned when I was sleeping. Her targets were in the air, they were Cyphers. Laughing was having a fun time impaling and bashing her targets. Once in my suit the sounds began to hammer into my head. Between the laughing, Raging's yelling and the noise from the cyphers, I felt like my brain was going to explode. So to make it all go away, I let out a sharp howl. While just listening to my own sobs, blocking out all other sounds, I barreled at the targets. My targets were heavier set ones probably to test my strength. [End Narration]

CH04_047_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Huh...what is that...? [manic giggling]

CH04_048_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
That song! That song it makes me... so angry... [caws] RAGE! SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!

CH04_049_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
...Mu-music?...cry...tears...[howl]

CH04_050_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
LAUGH WITH ME!

CH04_051_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
RAGE! RAGE! [caws]

CH04_052_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[sobs]

[Narration] All I could hear now was music and terrible crying. Was it my own sobs I was hearing? Nothing but pain was in my entire being now. All the sorrow, all the pain, all the hurt. It was far to much for me to bare. Through my tears I ran blindly, I didn't care what I ran into or if I hurt anything. This song was commanding me now. [End Narration]

CH04_053_VAMP  
[laugh] How interesting.

CH04_054_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Isn't it funny?!

CH04_055_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Their too loud...the cries in my head! So sad...

[Narrating] I could just barely see through my blurry vision. Raging flew off high into the air, shooting missiles at all of the targets, before shifting over to destroy the building we stayed in. .Laughing had chosen her target. Vamp. The octopus picked him up, squeezing him in her tentacles. I was getting sick of all the laughing, I wanted to hear her cry. So, with all the speed I had, I ran straight for her. [End Narration]

CH04_056_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Rage! Rage! Raaaaaage! [trailing off in the distance]

CH04_057_VAMP  
Let me go. Now...

CH04_058_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
CRY FOR ME!

CH04_059_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
What a riot! Come and get me!

CH04_060_CRYING  
[Narrating] She dropped him just as I got close enough to her. Choosing to curl up and roll away from me. So she thought that the ground is better for her? Well, I'm out to prove her wrong. I WILL make them suffer. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
No!

[Narrating] Out of the corner of my eye, Vamp ran from the room leaving me to my prey. However, out of nowhere I felt myself floating only to find myself flying. The bird... [End Narration]

CH04_061_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Let's play toss around the puppy dog till it breaks!

CH04_062_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Let me go! PLEASE

CH04_063_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Give me your anger, Crying. Give it to me. Fill me to the brim with all your RAGE! RAGE! RAGE!

CH04_064_CRYING  
[Narrating] I wrapped my tail around one of her flapping wings. I didn't deserve to live anymore did I? So why not take at least one of them down with me. I began to flail my legs while squeezing on Raging's wing. Her other wing desperately trying to keep our combined weight up. Soon, it was too much for her to bare and both of us came falling down. Could my suit handle the fall? Could hers? If not, I've lived long enough. [End Narrating]

CH04_065_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Ra..ra..rage... I... I'm... I'm scared! No! Don't let me fall! Don't let me fall!

CH04_066_CRYING  
[Narrating] I gasped. What was I doing? The music that had filled the air stopped. I quickly released Raging's wing and dropped the rest of the way down. Laughing had hurled herself off of a wall and easily caught Raging. This all prevented the younger girl from being hurt by the fall. [End Narration]

CH04_067_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
That was fun, can we do it again! [giggle]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Challenge An Immortal

CH05_001_VAMP  
[Narrating] I ran from the training area straight to Dr. Hunter's villa and burst into her lab. It had to be whatever she was doing to that girl. [End Narration]

What are you doing?!

CH05_002_NAOMI  
Hm? Vamp is something the matter?

CH05_003_VAMP  
Something the matter?! I've got three Beasts going insane! What did you do to her?

CH05_004_NAOMI  
Interesting, all I've been doing is monitoring her brainwaves. It's fascinating really. She's showing results much like that of Psycho Mantis. These are almost exactly-

CH05_005_VAMP  
I don't care what she's doing, just stop it!

CH05_006_NAOMI  
Ah, right. I'll shut down the machine, the data I've collected should be enough for Liquid.

CH05_007_VAMP  
[Narrating] She turned it off, and I stared at the girl. She was powerful. She needed focus, not to just be throwing this power around wantonly. The good doctor was going to make her into just a science experiment and that wasn't her purpose. [End Narration]

I think it's time to reintroduce her to the group.

CH05_008_NAOMI  
Yes, I agree. However, before she's fully awake it might be best to get a mask on her. With her brainwaves much like Psycho Mantis', she might suffer from the same, intrusive thoughts of others.

CH05_009_VAMP  
[sighs] There's a mask with her suit. I'll put that on her once we get her back.

CH05_010_NAOMI  
Alright, then you may take her. Please be careful, I don't want her back in here.

CH05_011_VAMP  
[Narrating] I picked up the little girl, who was now bald, carrying her back to the group where those beasts seemed to have calmed. I sat the girl down on the floor going to her suit picking up the mask. The Beasts approached me, and I could hear the little girl waking. [End Narration]

CH05_012_SCREAMING  
[sniffles] Cry... cry for me. [giggles] Rage! Rage! RAGE!

CH05_013_VAMP  
[Narrating] She was feeling them, becoming in tune, surrounded by their emotions. I folded my arms, mask still in hand, watching her as she twitched. [End Narration]

CH05_014_SCREAMING  
Fury... Anger... [giggles] It's funny. It's so hilarious. [giggles] Give me your hate! Hate them all! [starts crying] It hurts... [sobs] Make it stop.

CH05_015_VAMP  
[Narrating] I stared at her with intrigue as she squirmed and twitched. What a good punishment this would make, if she ever decided to try running again. [End Narration]

CH05_016_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Let her go! Give her to me!

CH05_017_VAMP  
[Narrating] I looked at the beast rushing at me. [End Narration]

Would you hurt her by trampling us with your suit, Beast? She's a tool, an instrument of war.

CH05_018_SCREAMING  
[still sobbing] Mantis! My mantis... make it stop... please... please... [laughs caws and sobs again] Mask... mask... give me a mask. My mantis says I need a mask... a mask...

CH05_019_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
She's just a child!

CH05_020_VAMP  
Then come, Beast. Take her. What's stopping you?

CH05_021_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Raging...Laughing. We must protect our leader! Save...her...

CH05_022_SCREAMING  
Mask! Mask! Get me my mask!

CH05_023_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
This'll be FUN!

CH05_024_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[caws] RAGE!

CH05_025_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
I'll make you cry...Cry...Until I make your eyes run red!

CH05_026_VAMP  
[Narrating] And so they began again coming at me consumed by their emotions. I held up the mask to taunt them. [End Narration]

This is what you want right. Come, come get it.

[Narrating] In her sobbing, Crying Wolf ran at me, and I leapt over her only to have Raging Raven pick me out of the air. I pulled my knife out and stabbed it into her stomach causing her to drop me. I landed onto Crying Wolf's suit, while there I proceeded to rip open the top and pull the young woman out roughly. I glared at her and tossed her next to the twitching girl, her suit slid into a wall. As I pulled out two more knives to make sure Crying Wolf stayed put, Laughing Octopus grabbed me with her tentacles. I could hear the faint scream come from Crying Wolf as the knives embedded into her arms [End Narration]

CH05_027_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Funny...It's all so funny...LAUGH WITH ME!

CH05_028_VAMP  
[Narrating] I put the knife to one of her tentacles. [End Narration]

Put me down. Right. Now.

[Narrating] She set me down on the ground and I looked at them as Raging Raven landed clutching her bleeding stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Crying Wolf removing the knives from her arms. [End Narration]

Don't you ever fight me again. Are we clear?

[Narrating] Raging Raven and Laughing Octopus nodded. [End Narration]

Laughing Octopus, take Raging Raven to medical...

[Narrating] I strode over to where Crying Wolf was embracing the twitching Screaming Mantis. The two bloody knives discarded on the floor next to her. [End Narration]

CH05_029_SCREAMING  
Mask... Mask... please... the mask...

CH05_030_CRYING  
It'll be alright...it's coming...you can cry if you want to...

CH05_031_SCREAMING  
[sobs uncontrollably]

CH05_032_VAMP  
[Narrating] I kicked the young woman lightly. [End Narration]

Are we clear, Beast?

CH05_033_CRYING  
[crying] Y-yes, sir...please...just help her...please...

CH05_034_VAMP  
Good, Beast.

[Narrating] I tossed the mask into the young woman's lap. She could deal with it. I saw that Raging Raven was out of her suit and being carried by Laughing Octopus. She'd be just fine once medical got a hold of her. Crying Wolf's wounds weren't too bad so she could stay. [End Narration]

CH05_035_CRYING  
...Here you go young one...[sniffle] I'll help you...

CH05_036_VAMP  
[Narrating] The mask covered the girl's face and she visibly relaxed. [End Narration]

CH05_037_SCREAMING  
It's quiet... so quiet. Thank you. Thank you, Crying.

CH05_038_LIQUID  
Vamp! Why are these suits like this? Is training them proving more difficult than we had hoped?

CH05_039_VAMP  
No, they just needed to learn who's boss.

CH05_040_LIQUID  
Ah! Excellent. Next time, try to take more care of their suits. I have the reports from Dr. Hunter, she said that all the girls are ready to be taken onto the field. What are your thoughts? Are they ready?

CH05_041_VAMP  
Ready for the field? They may know teamwork but they are only just learning authority. I think we should give them at least a year to settle into a routine. Plus, the little one, Screaming Mantis... she's only ten. Her body is still growing and far too frail.

CH05_042_LIQUID  
Hm, we'll need to see that they are ready in the next two years. I have plenty for them to do. My army is in the process of growing, soon this world will be under my control. These girls are apart of that. See to their training. I want them ready on schedule.

CH05_043_VAMP  
As you wish, sir.

[Narrating] Liquid left me with the two girls and I strode over to help Screaming Mantis to her feet. [End Narration]

Now, it is at last time to introduce you to your equipment. I will teach you how to wield a knife properly until you are ready to command your suit. And these...

CH05_044_SCREAMING  
These dolls are mine. To puppet the living and the dead.

CH05_045_VAMP  
Yes.

[Narrating] She went over and picked up one of the dolls. It was modeled after a man named Psycho Mantis to control the living. Dr. Hunter seemed obsessed with this girl becoming his protege or something like that. I didn't really care. The other was to control the dead... and it was modeled after some man codenamed, the Sorrow. She paid this second one no mind and continually cradled the Psycho Mantis doll. [End Narration]

CH05_045_SCREAMING  
My mantis...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ghost of Sorrow

CH06_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] Two years had passed, all of us were finally coming together. I watched as my sisters grew, in mind and body. All of us still acted like we used to though, just more controlled. Daily tactical training became routine for us. All of us began to use weapons, besides our suits. Laughing received smoke grenades, as well as a P90 pistol. Raging's wings were outfitted for homing rockets and she was given a Grenade launcher. For my own suit I was given a Rail gun, Vamp had told me it once belonged to his "Queen". Screaming's suit was completed now, they had given her six arms that she was able to control with her mind. Two of these arms ended up holding the dolls while the other held knives. Screaming wasn't like us, she didn't need weapons. Her weapon was her mind.[End]

CH06_002_ VAMP  
Good work. Now go rest.

CH06_003_CRYING  
[Narrating] It had been a long and successful day so we all dispersed to our rooms. The excitement ad begun to fade from my weary body as I lied down in my room. The nightmares of what had happened had begun to run rampant in my mind. One thing that kept bothering me while I laid there was how the temperature would drop every so often in my room. It wasn't until, I turned my head that I even noticed someone in my room with me. The man in the corner looked up at me, as if he just now noticed my presence as well. He wore a raincoat inside, which was extremely odd. However, it was his mumbling that stood out the most. [End Narrating]

CH06_004_SORROW  
I see you are filled with sadness…

CH06_005_CRYING  
W-who are you and why are you in my room?

CH06_006_SORROW  
I too am filled with sadness. I am the Sorrow.

CH06_007_CRYING  
[Narrating] I couldn't believe my eyes, the man lifted his hood before me. His face was pale white with his white hair slicked back and his hairline receding. His glasses were broken on the left side. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that this vision wasn't something my unstable mind had come up with. It was still there, but as I looked closely at him, I could see the wall behind him. The raincoat he was wearing also had vanished from him. [End Narrating]

You…You're a ghost!

CH06_008_SORROW  
I am dead, yes. I've been dead a long time.

CH06_009_CRYING  
I wish I had lost my life…when I was given the chance…

[Narrating] My heart broke, this spirit came to me. I could feel the aching of his heart. My eyes were overwhelmed by tears now I couldn't stop crying. The combined pain gathered in that room was too much for me to bare alone. [End Narrating]

CH06_010_SORROW  
You are a host of sorrows. My soul came to yours because of this, I'm sure.

CH06_011_CRYING  
[Narrating] I was surprised when I felt his cold hand lift my chin. It was a weird feeling that had overcome me though, I felt so much more exhausted. I could also hear soft crying, like whimpers. [End Narrating]

CH06_012_SORROW  
I feel tied to the world of the living again. So, I shall remain here, to study why you have called to me. With me by your side, for now, you will not be alone.

CH06_013_CRYING  
[Narrating] At his words I stopped all my sobbing, looking directly at him. Something he said had hit a cord in me. Did I even want to get involved with him? I barely wanted to even be involved with my own unit. Yet, this ghost seemed to think I was worth study. [End Narrating]

I'm always alone, I…I have to be. The only family I have now is my unit and the only comfort I will have is from my suit.

CH06_014_SORROW  
You've never been alone, beside you, your family watches. This unit you have is close by. The only solitude you have, you've made. You and I, have more in common than you know. Follow me.

CH06_015_CRYING  
What…?

[Narrating] I was shocked at what he had said. How would he know about my family? Before I could mull over it more I noticed him floating through the wall. After a few moments I decided that I had to follow him. Though if the guards had known I was getting out of my room at night they would have to tie me to the bed like they do with Raging. So I crept out, making sure not to run into any guards as I made my way to where the man known as "The Sorrow" floated. He was near our suits. [End Narrating]

CH06_016_SORROW  
This doll, it's of my likeness, and so it also holds power similar to mine. Though, I feel no attachment to her as I do with you.

CH06_017_CRYING  
[Narrating] I had felt all the feelings of anguish washing over me again. His hand had rested on my shoulder and that was the cause of my collapse. My knees weakened under my weight as I trembled. My eyes watered again, tears coming to the surface. The physical pain from falling wasn't as bad as the emotional distress I was now placed under. The new voices in my head when he touched me caused so much unrest. [End Narrating]

Please…don't touch me…it makes me feel…so weak. I hear screams and cries in my head…and I'm so cold…

[Narrating] I began to stand after that little bit, wiping the tears from my eyes. As I did he smiled down on me as he floated over to my suit. I sighed, this ghost wanted nothing more than to phantom me while I fought? This all seemed so sudden. [End Narrating]

CH06_018_SORROW  
The dead are not silent, so I will show you the sorrow of those who've lost their lives. I know you are to kill, so I want you to see them, hear their voices. For you, they will not fall upon deaf ears.

CH06_019_CRYING  
You want to be my ears among the dead, while I am to be your eyes and nose among the living?

[Narrating] He just looked at me. Moving into my suit and vanishing from my sight. In the night's cool air I could still feel him, and I could hear his whispered Farewell. [End Narrating]

CH06_020_SORROW  
May the spirit of the warrior be with you.

CH06_021_CRYING  
Goodnight, ghost.

[Narrating] I just decided to lay there next to my suit, I was too tired to actually move to where my cot was. I had shut my eyes for only the briefest of seconds and when I opened them again, next to me was that doll. I looked down at it in slight confusion then did something I don't normally do. I smiled. With that small token of affection, I wrapped my arm around it and let my eyes drift closed. It was the screaming that alerted me to something being wrong. My instincts thought that Screaming was having a terrible nightmare. I wanted to comfort her so I lifted myself from the ground. [End Narrating]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: So the Mantis says

CH07_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I sat on the cot, not sleeping. My head pounded and throbbed. Today was more difficult than any before it. Was I losing my touch? What would Vamp do to me if I did? Would he take my mask again? Let in all the thoughts. All of those thoughts that weren't me. Would he let me be consumed by them? I'd lose my fear. I'd lose myself. I'd lose everything. [End Narration]

CH07_002_PSYCHO  
Your fear is unproductive, Screaming.

CH07_003_SCREAMING  
Mantis! My mantis, you've been so quiet lately.

CH07_004_PSYCHO  
I have been thinking. Of you and me.

CH07_005_SCREAMING  
I hate it in here...

CH07_006_PSYCHO  
As you should... it reminds you of that place where you were trapped.

CH07_007_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My mind swam in the images. It was dark, so much so that I could not see. My stomach rumbled and my mouth watered from need. Then, my mantis. He showed me water. He showed me the delight in the flesh that surrounded me. Opened my eyes to all the food I had passed up. I stood from the cot and stared into the mirror where I saw my Mantis before me. [End Narration]

CH07_008_PSYCHO  
You let them tame you, rule you, how long has it been since you've indulged your hunger? I know I'm hungry, but that it will be sated on the battlefield. Yours will fester in your heart for eternity if you do not overcome your fear of that... bastard.

CH07_009_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I picked up the doll that sat next to me in a chair and smiled in thought. I have all I need to indulge that hunger of mine. [End Narration]

CH07_010_PSYCHO  
We have not become one yet, my dear. You've kept us from merging our tastes together. You've kept yourself from growing strong. Let me in, and you'll have nothing to fear from them.

CH07_011_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] There was a hum from the doll before a ball of light shot from it seeking out a man out in the soldiers quarters, and I turned waiting for the man to enter. My mantis was calling in prey. I knew it. I could feel it. [End Narration]

[hums the Mantis Theme]

CH07_012_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
Wh-what? Where is this place.

CH07_013_PSYCHO  
I'll teach you to enjoy your screams, their screams. I'll teach you to enjoy other's fear, not just your own.

CH07_014_SCREAMING  
How?

[Narrating] The man stared at me, fear consuming and tearing at him. Wondering what I would do to him, wondering why he couldn't move or run from me. [End Narration]

CH07_015_PSYCHO  
Take one of our knives. And feast... Take in his screams. Hear them. Hear his cries, his roars, his howls! Take them in! Let his fear fuel you!

CH07_016_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I picked up the knife staring at it. [End Narration]

CH07_017_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
[blubber in fear]

CH07_018_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I cut at his cheek... [End Narration]

CH07_019_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
[scream in pain]

CH07_020_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] ... and flinched. They'd hear him. They'd come in. They'd hurt me... They'd take my mask. [End Narration]

CH07_021_PSYCHO  
No, no, it's all right. Enjoy it. Drink it in.

CH07_022_SCREAMING  
But they'll hear...

CH07_023_PSYCHO  
If they do, I will stop them. You never have a need to fear them, while I am here.

CH07_024_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I continued to cut at his cheek, sawing off a piece of his flesh. I lifted my mask slightly, just enough to expose my mouth so I could take in my treat. [End Narration]

CH07_025_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
[moan in horror]

CH07_026_SCREAMING  
[giggles]

CH07_027_PSYCHO  
Good... Very good, my dear! More. More! Feed us. Indulge our hunger!

CH07_028_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
Oh God! Please! No! No! Stop! [screams]

CH07_029_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I continued to carve at his flesh, giggling all the while, before I tossed away the knife beginning to chew on one of his arms on my knees. [End Narration]

CH07_030_CRYING  
Screaming... what... are you...?

CH07_031_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I stared at my sister a triumphant smile and could feel so much power all around me. [End Narration]

[giggling madly] Crying. Can you hear it? The cries of battle we will partake in?

[Narrating] I stood stumbling to my sister reaching out to touch her, my hands covered in the glorious blood. A shot came from my doll hitting Crying, forcing her body to stand still so she couldn't run from the beauty of it. [End Narration]

CH07_032_CRYING  
What...why can't I move...Screaming...stop it...let me go...

CH07_033_SCREAMING  
Let you go? But I want you to see. See his tears. His wonderful tears.

CH07_034_PSYCHO  
It is good.

CH07_035_SCREAMING  
For the mantis, he says it is good.

CH07_036_CRYING  
I-I hear...them...I...I see...I see his sorrow...Cry...as much as you like...I'll...stay here to listen...

CH07_037_SCREAMING  
[laughs and then roars as RANDOMDUDETHE2ND is stabbed]

CH07_038_RANDOMDUDETHE2ND (C)  
[gurgles and collapses]

[alarms sound]

CH07_039_PSYCHO  
Goodnight, Wolf.

CH07_040_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The alarms were so high pitched but I continued to eat on the man's flesh before me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a strange man, that reminded me of that other doll I had, pass through my sister causing her to collapse onto the floor. It felt so good to eat again. To eat flesh just like I had so long ago. I heard the doors open as people came into the room to observe me, but I didn't care. They were fear too. I would eat them too. My mantis approved as more shots came from the doll immobilizing them.[End Narration]

CH07_041_PSYCHO  
Wonderful, my Screaming. I'm so proud. Now, we can truly become one.

CH07_042_SCREAMING  
I hear the screams. [giggles and caws]

CH07_043_LIQUID  
Why is she out of control! Vamp, what happened?

CH07_044_VAMP  
I don't know... Is that a... ghost?

CH07_045_PSYCHO  
Out of control... [chuckles] It seems you do not know a killer when you see one.

Ch07_046_NAOMI  
Psycho Mantis!? How can that be?

CH07_047_PSYCHO  
Ah, the murderess herself. Are you going to give this one FOXDIE as well?

CH07_048_LIQUID  
It's been along time, Mantis...

CH07_049_PSYCHO  
Ah, "Boss", finally put this whore on the right side?

Ch07_050_NAOMI  
Whore?! How dare you!

CH07_051_PSYCHO  
How dare I? You're one to talk, bitch. Although, I do have you to thank for my resurrection into this kindred spirit. Such a shame, she's not fond of women.

CH07_052_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I curled around the arm, eating on it, and my mantis released them petting over my skull pleased with me. [End Narration]

CH07_053_LIQUID  
Enough! I'm shutting down her Nanomachines!

CH07_054_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Blackout. [End Narration]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aftermath

CH08_001_LIQUID  
Take her back to the lab! I want this incident never to occur again!

CH08_002_NAOMI  
Yes, sir.

CH08_003_CRYING  
[mumbling] Hm...where...am I?

[Narrating] I was on the floor. The memories of what had just happened before me filling my mind. That ghost...it was controlling her. It made her crazy. S-she was eating that man! I couldn't think of it any more in fear I'd lose the contents of my stomach. My body felt like it had when that ghost, The Sorrow, touched me. In fact, I thought I saw him again before I fainted. Perhaps it was him that showed me mercy and made me stop watching. I just sat there until Vamp had noticed me, he bent down checking me over to see if I was hurt. [End Narration]

CH08_004_VAMP  
Did she harm you? Do you need to go to medical?

CH08_005_CRYING  
No...I'm fine...I think

CH08_006_VAMP  
Get back to your cot then. And don't spread this around to the others... we don't need panic.

CH08_007_CRYING  
Yes, sir.

[Narration] I weakly climbed off the floor. My legs felt like lead as I tried to walk. Out of the corner of my eye as I walked to my room, I could see him. That ghost. He followed me. Though once I made it to my room and laid down, I left him no room to speak. I just fell into a deep sleep. [End Narration]

CH08_008_RAGING  
She sleeps like the dead! Ugh... stop laughing, Laughing! It's getting on my nerves.

CH08_009_LAUGHING  
[giggle] I don't care, I've tried waking this rock up plenty of times. She'll eventually smack you then wake up on her own...maybe.

CH08_010_RAGING  
I swear, if you laugh one more time...

CH08_011_CRYING  
Hm? Raging...Laughing...Mmmm...Good morning...

CH08_012_RAGING  
You're finally awake. Took you long enough!

CH08_013_LAUGHING  
Vamp told us to come get you, that was about...an hour ago maybe? [Laugh]

CH08_014_RAGING  
Oh, that is it!

CH08_015_LAUGHING  
You want some of this? Bring it!

CH08_016_CRYING  
Oh for the love of god. Don't do this in my room! Take this outside and make it a suit fight...at least you'd get some training in that way.

[Narrating] I rubbed my aching head. Why was it that when I slept, I dreamt of my past? With these two fighting in my room didn't help anything either. My dreams were becoming focused on the event that separated my family from me.. It put me in the worse mood imaginable. I stood on my shaky legs. I couldn't keep Vamp waiting. [End Narration]

Let's go.

CH08_017_RAGING  
Fine. Suit fight. You're gonna lose eight-legs!

CH08_018_LAUGHING  
Huh? Lose? I ALWAYS win! [giggle]

CH08_019_CRYING  
[Narrating] I left them to go to where Vamp was. He was most likely in the training room. It felt so cold in the hallway all of a sudden. Maybe, that ghost was following me again? I turned to look but saw nothing there. Raging and Laughing were behind me bickering like always. Neither of them seemed to feel cold so, it could have just been me. I turned back around to face the door, as it opened I ran straight into Vamp. [End Narration]

Ooff... Um... Sorry, sir.

CH08_020_VAMP  
There you are. Come on, get into your suits. We have no time to waste. Liquid will be here soon.

CH08_021_LAUGHING  
Alright, Raging once we're in it's ON!

CH08_022_RAGING  
You bet your ass.

CH08_023_VAMP  
[calling out to them] Try not to kill each other!

CH08_024_LAUGHING  
[sing song voice] No promises! [giggle]

CH08_025_RAGING  
I'm going to shut up that stupid laughing

CH08_026_VAMP  
Make sure they don't kill each other. All right, Crying?

CH08_027_CRYING  
Yes, sir.

[Narrating] The second I got into my suit is when they started to go at each other. Raging preferred to dominate using ranged attacks, however, her attacks were useless when Laughing balled herself up. It was when I saw the smoke screen that I switched my sights over to night vision. Laughing was opting for a sneak attack it seemed. [End Narration]

CH08_028_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Ready or not, here I come!

CH08_029_CRYING  
[Narrating] It was an interesting tactic of diving straight down into the smoke. Though, it was also a stupid one. Raging flapped her wings hard and fast enough to disperse the cloud, but Laughing had already moved. Laughing wasn't necessarily a tactician but survivability was a force to be reckoned with. [End Narration]

CH08_030_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Show yourself!

CH08_031_CRYING  
[Narrating] Raging began frantically looking around, she couldn't see her. The only way I could even seen Laughing was if I switched to night vision. However, I didn't care to know where Laughing was. This was interesting. Though, she had a certain smell about her. The ink she was always in, soaked her scent in a pungent aroma. Not at all pleasing. I couldn't face her in fear of alerting Raging. I used my third eye to rotate in Laughing's direction just in time to see her pounce onto Raging's suit. She giggled manically and wrapped two of her tentacles around Raging and her wings. This effectively trapped the angry girl. [End Narration]

CH08_032_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Let me go! You whore!

CH08_033_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Aww is the little Raven angry? [giggle]

CH08_034_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
What do you think?!

CH08_035_CRYING  
[Narrating] I was worried for a moment until I saw Raging free her wings. This was both bad and good. If Raging took to the sky, Laughing would have no choice but to hold on in fear of falling. On the opposite side, this gave Laughing an upper hand since she could easily disable flight for Raging. What I didn't expect though, was for Raging to lay herself back. She used the boosters from her legs, to attempt to burn Laughing off. I gasped. This couldn't happen! Before I could force myself forward to stop them Laughing just simply moved her tentacles to take the heat. She curled into herself making a wall of metal between her and the rocket's fire. Her suit though was not as capable to handle heat so she had to let go of Raging and sulk away. Though before Raging was fully recovered, Laughing smacked her from the side with one of her good tentacles. [End Narration]

CH08_036_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Is that all you've got! [Laughs out]

CH08_037_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
What the shit is this?!

CH08_038_CRYING  
[Narrating] I noticed Raging's suit began to smoke. Was this some type of over heating? Laughing was taking full advantage of this fact and began to roll towards the immobile Raven. But the second she got close enough to her, Raging used her wings to deflect the attack. Once the ball of an Octopus was stopped, Raging smacked her other wing outward to throw her away. [End Narration]

CH08_039_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
GOAL!

CH08_040_CRYING  
[Narrating] I could tell that this match was over, Laughing's tentacles fell away as she slammed into the wall. I ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Once over to her side, I hopped out of my suit and checked her vitals. I sighed. They were stable. I looked over to Raging as she gloated to herself. I spoke softly to Laughing as she began to wake from her stun. [End Narration]

Very good Laughing. Just remember, don't underestimate your opponent based on their weakness. Some, find great strength in their own weaknesses.

CH08_041_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[Giggle/grumbles?]

CH08_042_CRYING  
[Narrating] I notice as Raging disconnected from her suit coming over to me. She had this excited grin on her face. It reminded me of a child seeking attention more than anything else. [End Narration]

CH08_043_RAGING  
And how did I do?

CH08_044_CRYING  
You did well, Raging. Even with a tough ground opponent and an interesting new weakness, you still managed to fight her off. I am very proud of you both.

CH08_045_RAGING  
See! I still won!

CH08_0046_VAMP  
Good work, girls. Now, Liquid is here to see you.

CH08_047_CRYING  
[Narrating] I was not looking forward to this part. From what I could tell every time there was a snag in the plan, it was usually taken out on us. We've made so much progress in the two years but it was just never enough for hi. We'd never be good enough. Even in my pride at how well these girls have improved, I still felt my heart ache. Tears pricked my eyes as I began to stand. I lifted Laughing up with me. She was still unhappy from not winning, but it didn't stop her small giggles. The air in the room shifted, Liquid had entered. I always noticed that every time he was near, the air became thick with tension. Everyone was on edge. [End Narration]

CH08_048_LIQUID  
Girls, as you know, Screaming has done something abnormal and has been taken back to Dr. Hunter for more treatment. This has put a stopper on her ability to lead this group. Because of this, I've decided that you all will be sent off to you respective PMCs. Screaming, once she is well again, will also be sent to her PMC group. Laughing Octopus, you are to be stationed in France, Vamp will be accompanying you. Raging Raven and Crying Wolf, you both are to be sent to America to become familiar with your PMCs.

CH08_049_LAUGHING  
What!? Leaving?

CH08_050_RAGING  
We're separating? You can't do that!

CH08_051_LIQUID  
I can. Oh, and don't think of trying to fight against them once you're there. I'm going to hand over the nanomachine controls to your respective PMC units in case there happens to be another incident. To insure that you three won't be any trouble. These controls when activated will cause great pain inside you, and it will also disable your suits.

CH08_052_CRYING  
But, why? Why now...

[Narrating] Panic washed over me. These girls were the only family I even considered anymore. If I lost them what would happen to me? Would I lose all my resolve to live? I couldn't help but cry now. I was destined to be alone, this was the sign of it. I unwrapped my arms from Laughing and just sank back to the floor, curling up. [End Narration]

CH08_053_LIQUID  
Enough! You girls are weapons for war, this is why you were brought here. For right now you're going to separate bases, from there you'll leave in two days. Be prepared to deploy.

CH08_054_CRYING  
[Narrating] Guards came to retrieve us. Laughing was picked up off the floor and hauled off first. She kicked one in the jaw and proceeded to squirm away, that was until they sedated her. Raging, while attempting to fight them off of her, was carried off as well. I could hear them both screaming and yelling, they didn't want to I looked up at them, I saw the men that had tormented me so long ago. I just sat there on the floor frozen until they made moves for me. [End Narration]

No!...stay away...please...Don't touch me! Sorrow...help me...I'm scared! Laughing! Raging! I don't want to be alone! Nooooo!

[Narrating] I saw him, there watching. He didn't have that smile on his face anymore. He looked somber, he knew he could not help me. The men just carried my thrashing body off. It's like I wasn't even struggling to them. I noticed that we were all being taken into the garage. Three black armored all terrain vehicles were waiting for us. Laughing and Raging had already been put into their vehicles, and they began to leave. I was shoved into the back of the vehicle I was leaving in and soon guards flanked me. I noticed they didn't have weapons on them, most likely to keep them away from me. The Sorrow followed me, he sat there in front of me just watching. I reached out to him and begged him to make it all go away. He understood my silent plea with a nod. What I did not expect was the horrible sounds of crying and screaming. My hands went straight to my head as I curled up on the seat. [End Narration]

I hear them...their cries...please...stop crying...please! Make it stop!

CH08_055_RANDOMDUDE3 (J)  
What's going on? Hey, give me that Syringe.

CH08_056_CRYING  
[Narrating] I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. With that pain came a warm feeling of comfort. My vision blurred and I couldn't hear anything. I felt as if I was floating. Before my vision was gone and my mind faded, he smiled at me. [End Narration]

Don't...leave me...alone...

CH08_057_SORROW  
Never, beauty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Mind of a Murderer

CH09_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I awoke back in the laboratory at the villa. I was strapped down and my mantis was not pleased. [End Narration]

CH09_002_PSYCHO  
Hmm, it seems they do not approve of our feasting, do they?

CH09_003_SCREAMING  
What are we going to do?

CH09_004_PSYCHO  
I have no idea what the little harlot thinks she is going to do. For now, we wait and question her.

CH09_005_SCREAMING  
Understood.

[Narrating] I stared at the woman as she was typing on the computer. She did not look at me but spoke anyway. [End Narration]

CH09_006_NAOMI  
Now, Screaming, Do you know why you've been brought back here?

CH09_007_PSYCHO  
Tell her that it was due to listening to me.

CH09_008_SCREAMING  
Because I listened to my mantis.

CH09_009_NAOMI  
Hm...yes. Psycho Mantis, do you know who he was?

CH09_010_SCREAMING  
He's my mantis. He takes care of me.

CH09_011_NAOMI  
I see. He was a member of the foxhound unit, a former KGB spy and a master in Psychokinesis. In reality, he was just a murderer. He hated people and only worked for those that he could agree with. Or, whoever offered as much killing as possible.

CH09_012_PSYCHO  
That was another life. In part it's true, but what human does not seek to murder? She's trying to build you into such. She killed your other Mantis, remember? She deprives us of our feasts. I feast on murder, while you feast on flesh. They are not so different, hm? Who would you side with me or her?

CH09_013_SCREAMING  
That was another life. You just wish to deprive us.

CH09_014_NAOMI  
Deprive you? No, I'm to do my job. I have to ensure you are ready to do whatever is asked of you with no complaints.

CH09_015_SCREAMING  
You killed my first mantis. You won't take this one.

CH09_016_NAOMI  
Hm? I was told to implant Psycho Mantis into you, even against my better judgement. So, if Liquid ordered it out, I would take it out but he hasn't. Now, I'm going to sedate you and put you into a trance alright? This is most likely going to bring Psycho Mantis to the surface. This machine will regulate his conscious and program the nanomachines.

CH09_017_PSYCHO  
So she wishes to speak to me?

CH09_018_SCREAMING  
Should I let her?

CH09_019_PSYCHO  
Why not? Never fear her. I will protect you.

CH09_020_SCREAMING  
[Narrating]The woman came at me and I stared at her with hard, strong eyes. She injected me with something and my head swam and I could hear my mantis speaking to her. [End Narration]

CH09_021_PSYCHO  
You know that once she's on the battlefield this won't matter.

CH09_022_NAOMI  
Liquid wants to make sure she wont turn on him or anyone on his side. Her eating her own allies is cause for much concern.

CH09_023_PSYCHO  
Maybe if you sated that hunger every so often she wouldn't turn on your allies. [chuckles]

CH09_024_NAOMI  
No, she will learn, and if she doesn't you will. On the battlefield she'll have any freedom she wants. For now, none of them have freedom.

CH09_025_PSYCHO  
Even to eat her own allies. You'll kill her before she gets to the field. In the end, you'll get what you want but you'll kill her to get it.

CH09_026_NAOMI  
[sigh] It's not about what I want anymore. Liquid wanted this, so, I'm simply carrying out my task.

CH09_027_PSYCHO  
You are no more than an animal.

CH09_028_NAOMI  
Perhaps. Alright, I'm going to adjust the nanomachines now, you might feel her senses now. The current goal is to make you take full control of her body.

CH09_029_PSYCHO  
She isn't going to like this.

CH09_030_NAOMI  
Sadly, it's not her choice anymore. It never was.

CH09_031_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I vaguely felt my body lift and I knew that my mantis ruled me entirely. I could feel it and it frightened me.[End Narration]

CH09_032_PSYCHO  
Hush. It's all right. Just let me control our movements for now.

CH09_033_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My fear was heightened. I could feel everything that was happening and it was scary. I couldn't move. I couldn't escape. It was like the room, the room, the room! Let me out! Let me out! [End Narration]

CH09_034_PSYCHO  
Calm your mind and thoughts or things are going to go flying, Screaming. Hush... Be still. I will keep you safe. Just think on that.

CH09_035_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I calmed at his words. I was safe. [End Narration]

CH09_036_PSYCHO  
You are not trapped. You are safe.

CH09_038_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Safe. Calm. He stared at Naomi with my eyes. [End Narration]

CH09_039_PSYCHO  
Satisfied?

CH09_040_NAOMI  
Her brainwaves show panic, she's afraid I take it?

CH09_041_PSYCHO  
Wouldn't you be? She's not in control of her own muscles. Did you not panic when I held you in my strings only the night before?

CH09_042_NAOMI  
I understand the fear. She'll learn that this is for her own good.

CH09_043_PSYCHO  
Be glad your instruments aren't flying

CH09_044_NAOMI  
Hm. Alright, I'm going to set a series of limitations on her nanomachines. Heart rate, pain, stress level and stamina are all set to normal parameters for a solider in a combat high. In theory these should be suitable for her but I'll need to test them in the field before they are final. Once she's placed with her PMC group she'll need to be completely regulated. Things that happened last night can never happen again. Once I tune these both of you will most likely be unconscious. Once she wakes up, she'll be tested. We'll see if she needs to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Becoming Docile

CH10_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I awoke in a strange place, yet familiar. My mantis was pressed against my mind, keeping me calmed and focused on the others in the room. Food... so much food around me, yet I cannot eat. My mantis.. doesn't... want me... too... [End Narration]

[screams] Where is she?!

CH10_002_PERSON1 (C)  
The girl has woken up.

CH10_003_PERSON2 (J)  
Good, we'll begin assembling her suit so she can be tested for combat readiness. Stand by.

CH10_004_SCREAMING  
Answer me!

CH10_005_PERSON1 (C)  
Screaming Mantis, do you know why you are here?

CH10_006_SCREAMING  
I want that woman.

CH10_007_PERSON2 (J)  
What woman is she talking about, sir?

CH10_008_PERSON1 (C)  
Not sure. Get those arms in here, then the dolls. She's expected in the experimental facility in 20 minutes.

CH10_009_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I watched them bring in the extra arms and dolls. I could feel the rage inside me growing as I took one of the arms choking one of the scientists to death and then used the doll fashioned after my mantis to hold the others still, as I got up from the table I was lain upon. I used the other hands to grab instruments cutting open the people before me. [End Narration]

CH10_010_PERSON1 (C)  
Call in the Sargent! Her nano's have to be turned off... ?

CH10_011_PERSON2 (J)  
[gurgles]

CH10_012_PERSON1 (C)  
Do I have to do everything myself? Let's see if I can get to the switch from here.

CH10_013_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I sent a shot at the person reaching for the switch freezing them in place. [End Narration]

Where is the woman that killed my mantis?

CH10_014_PERSON1 (C)  
Killed...your mantis? What are you even talking about?

CH10_015_SCREAMING  
My mantis! That Doctor made him different! Make her fix him! Where is she?!

CH10_016_PERSON1 (C)  
Doc-tor? Fix who?

CH10_017_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My mind reached for a name and I was focused. Deathly focused on finding her. Food didn't matter. Just find her... the whore... the bitch... Doctor... doctor... [End Narration]

Dr. Hunter. Naomi Hunter. Tell me or I will pick your mind for the information.

CH10_018_PSYCHO  
She's only going to get angry, Screaming.

CH10_019_SCREAMING  
I don't care. I'm going to find her. She's going to make you how you were.

CH10_020_PERSON1 (C)  
Who -who... are you talking to?

CH10_021_PSYCHO  
Listen. If you do this, death is all you'll find.

CH10_022_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I did not answer the mantis this time. [End Narration]

I'm waiting.

CH10_023_PERSON3 (J)  
Sir, are you alright?

CH10_024_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Over the course of the next few minutes, people entered the room but I paid them no mind. I just continued to hold the man. [End Narration]

Still not going to tell?

CH10_025_PERSON1 (C)  
sh-ut...them...DOWN!

CH10_026_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My eyes went wide as I collapsed to the floor unable to move or speak. I knew where I was going. Back to her, to that woman, I was going to make her give my mantis back.[End Narration]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: reuniting for war

CH11_001_NAOMI  
[Narrating] It was five years after the formation of the B&B corps. that they were to reunite on the battlefield. They had seen minor conflicts in the four years of their training, but they had never come to know their true purpose.

It was difficult for me to help Screaming progress. She would not cooperate, even when her 'mantis' tried to be her voice of reason. She had no conscience, just a twisted ideal of what her 'mantis' should be. There were many times where she lapsed into that dark room, trapped in her own nightmare. It wasn't until Liquid ordered me to either salvage or kill her that I discovered how to proceed with her treatment. During a particularity long session of hypnosis Screaming Mantis and Psycho Mantis began to speak out loud to one another. [End Narration]

CH11_002_SCREAMING  
She brought you back! I'm so happy.

CH11_003_PSYCHO  
Back? If you wish to think of it that way. She can hear us, Screaming, but never fear, I can hear her too.

CH11_004_SCREAMING  
What is she saying?

CH11_005_PSYCHO  
All that is important is what must happen next. Listen to me carefully, remember our discussion of becoming one?

CH11_006_SCREAMING  
Of course.

CH11_007_PSYCHO  
I will make that a reality now. Everything that was yours will become mine, and all that once was mine will be yours. There are many things I must pass onto you.

CH11_008_SCREAMING  
Pass on?

CH11_009_PSYCHO  
You cannot exist without me, and I not without you. They plan to kill you if you do not meet their "needs". Before I do this, I must tell you of your own future, Screaming. By the time you remember yourself, I will be gone.

CH11_010_SCREAMING  
No!

CH11_011_PSYCHO  
Silence! Listen and if you remember nothing else of me, remember these words. By the end, you will be broken, but set free. All of you will be broken by my presence. In this, I will have done what I despise most and made you as you will become. You are the one that will have any hope of saving them. It is but one path. The ONLY path to your own lives.

CH11_012_SCREAMING  
I don't understand.

CH11_013_PSYCHO  
You don't have to. It is time, Screaming. You. Are mine.

CH11_014_NAOMI  
[Narrating] From what I heard that day, I knew that Screaming Mantis was to become stable. This had pleased Liquid when I had told him of her great progress. So, once Screaming mantis was settled into her own PMC, we were able to get the most accurate field test data from her. The other girls have become worse, hardened by experience in battle. The only weakness they had now was their fragile minds, which, with my nanomachines has fixed them. Soon, they will be turned out into the world to show to everyone their skills of war. Here in the middle of this desert war had broken out and it's also the first testing zone for Liquid's new plan. It's sad that I had to be a part of all this, I have many sins and this new chapter of my life is added to the long list. [End Narration]

CH11_015_LIQUID  
Dr. Hunter, when we get to the base please ready the men for testing.

CH11_016_NAOMI  
Yes, sir.

[Narrating] I gathered all of my things in preparation for departing the helicopter. I was used to luxury planes before coming here, not the bumpy flight of war airspace. My things were scattered about my seat. I reached down for the nanomachine suppressor. This the only salvation if the plan doesn't work right away. We landed suddenly so the syringe rolled away to Liquid's feet. He picked it up for me and handed it back. [End Narration]

Thank you sir.

CH11_017_LIQUID  
We're going to be relying on these.

CH11_018_NAOMI  
Yeah.

[Narrating] I just got off the helicopter, walking into the building. Time now to oversee the beginning of the plan we've all worked so hard on. To usurp the Patriots. To become the owners of this world. It was something I really had no interest in being apart of. [End Narration]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Middle East Massacre

CH12_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The battlefield. This was my home, but not for the battle, no it was for the bodies. Here, I could kill without abandon, and that was why it was home. Here in the Middle East the four of us were reunited at last. I could feel every motion like a thread coming from myself and we were ready. In the distance, I could see a rebel bulldozer coming. I directed Crying to stop it. She held it there sobbing all the while. The Rebels looked on in confusion. It was so... satisfying. [End Narration]

CH12_002_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[scream diving into sobs]

CH12_003_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Oh, how they shot at her, the bullets bouncing off her protective metal as though they were made of no more than foam. She began to pick up the front of the bulldozer with her skull and the Rebel driving it ran out screaming. Fear was in the air, and as some of the more wiser Rebels came around the front and spotted my sister, one cried. [End Narration]

CH12_004_REBEL1 (C)  
It's the Beasts!

CH12_005_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Raging dived down from the skies cutting them in half with her wings in glee, consumed with the absolute fury that was only fed by the rebel's fear. [End Narration]

CH12_006_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Rage! Rage! [long caw]

CH12_007_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[howl]

CH12_008_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] In the shadows, my octopus was poised to strike the smart ones trying to flee. [End Narration]

CH12_009_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[laugh, lots of laughing]

CH12_010_REBEL1 (C)  
Ah!

CH12_011_REBEL2 (J)  
[struggle like your being squeezed]

CH12_012_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Laugh with me! [more manical laughter]

CH12_013_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Most of them stayed to shoot at my most vulnerable sister, but one tried to run. This one was mine. I made a high pitched hum. [End Narration]

[humming the Mantis Hymn]

[Narrating] My newfound little puppet gurgled and turned shooting his comrades in the back like a good boy. I lifted his body off the ground with my abilities, and pulled his arms back snapping what was left of his body in two.[End Narration]

CH12_014_SNAKE  
It can't be...

CH12_015_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I dropped it. Snake? He was here? He looked at me.[End Narration]

CH12_016_SNAKE  
Is that...?

CH12_017_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] He turned, distracted by my sister, Laughing's playing. She swatted one rebel away like a useless doll, and then stabbed another in the gut. [End Narration]

CH12_018_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[more laughing]

CH12_019_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[caw]

CH12_020_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Wonderful Raging shot missiles at an archway, crushing any who happened to be rushing to escape that way. [End Narration]

CH12_021_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Show you me your rage!

CH12_022_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[iconic crying]

CH12_023_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Our eldest sister corralled the last of them, before mowing them, trampling them beneath her paws. I smiled underneath my mask pleased as the last of them were crushed and died. She even tipped over the bulldozer smashing it against the side of a building making it absolutely worthless. My sisters paused in there movements awaiting my orders. For now, back... back to the ones that held our leashes.[End Narration]

[humming the Mantis Hymn]

CH12_024_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[howl]

CH12_025_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[laughing]

CH12_026_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Rage! Rage!

CH12_027_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[crying]

CH12_028_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[laughing] Isn't it funny?

CH12_029_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I bowed to the only survivor. For another time... we will meet again, Snake. [End Narration]


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Snakehounds

CH13_001_LIQUID  
Thanks to Screaming Mantis' observation, you all have a new target. From this moment on, your ultimate goal is to hunt down Solid Snake.

CH13_002_RAGING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
What good will that do us?

CH13_003_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Yea. He's just one man.

CH13_004_LIQUID  
Because girls, he will make you whole again. I know you are all scared, but it is he that will free you from all your pain and fear.

CH13_005_VAMP  
[Narrating] We had all traveled back to South America, where this had all began. Liquid's first test using Liquid Snake's blood to crack open the system failed. , was informed to send out a message to Snake, to lure him to South America. The next test Liquid was to perform was going to need his DNA. The beasts had gathered here once again. Their orders? To become bloodhounds for Solid Snake. The Snakehounds split up. The Raven to the skies, the Wolf remained with Dr. Hunter to look after her, and the Mantis remained in the shadows, watching, plotting, and no doubt using her senses to search for him. I, in the meantime, went with the Octopus to make sure she didn't get distracted while we crushed the rebel forces here. [End Narration]

CH13_006_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[giggles] Are we going to kill him once we find him?

CH13_007_VAMP  
What did Liquid say?

CH13_008_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
If he's found he has to die.

CH13_009_VAMP  
So the answer to your question is yes.

CH13_010_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
YES! [laughing]

CH13_011_VAMP  
[Narrating] I hushed her and went into a building across from her while she curled up hiding herself away from the world. No. There was no one there. I continued to check around until I heard movement outside and gasps of terror.  
*The Octopus had revealed herself. I strode outside to find her. She had adopted the face of her opponent as she frightened the rebels with her laughter. [End Narration]

CH13_012_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[laughing darkly] Snake... isn't here...

CH13_013_VAMP  
[Narrating] I drew my knife in a motion across my throat to give her the go ahead to get rid of them. [End Narration]

CH13_014_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[deadly laughter]

CH13_015_VAMP  
[Narrating] She continued her fright tactics before killing them slowly. One she picked up with a tentacle dragging him closer to her.[End Narration]

CH13_016_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[laugh] Laugh. Laugh! Go ahead and Laugh. [laughter]

CH13_017_VAMP  
[Narrating] This was the last one left. She needed to leave this one alive to spread fear of Snake to the others. [End Narration]

Beast.

[Narrating] She wasn't listening. She just continued to laugh ready to kill. She wasn't going to listen. I threw a knife striking one of her tentacles. That got her attention. [End Narration]

CH13_018_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
[gasp]

CH13_019_VAMP  
Leave one.

[Narrating] She drew the rebel in close. [End Narration]

CH13_020_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Don't forget this face. [chuckles] This is the face of the bastard who killed your comrades. [slow chuckles building up to full laughter]

CH13_021_VAMP  
More guerrillas will be coming to storm the safe house. He must be among their numbers. Sooner or later he will come. Don't let down your guard.

[Narrating] That is what I told the PMCs as I got into the vehicle to take us away. The Octopus climbed onto the back of it chuckling away. [End Narration]

CH13_022_LAUGHING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Ah... [lots of laughing] Laugh! LAUGH! [more laughing]


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Knowing first loss?

CH14_001_SCREAMING  
That bastard...

CH14_002_CRYING  
No...not...not our sister... [weeping]

CH14_003_SCREAMING  
Yes... Laughing. He's taken her from us.

CH14_004_RAGING  
Well, good riddance. She got on my nerves!

CH14_005_CRYING  
H-how can you say that?

CH14_006_SCREAMING  
Shut up, Raging! It could be you next.

CH14_007_RAGING  
Like I'd let a man beat me!

CH14_008_SCREAMING  
Yes, there's only one thing they want.

CH14_009_RAGING  
And I've got it!

CH14_010_SCREAMING  
Ugh...

CH14_011_CRYING  
[sniffle] How inappropriate! Laughing's gone and you talk about intercourse!

CH14_012_SCREAMING  
Honestly, Raging!

CH14_013_RAGING  
What? It's true. If there's one way to bag a man, it's to get him in bed and then slit his throat.

CH14_014_SCREAMING  
Look, just be careful, all right. Don't take him too lightly.

CH14_015_RAGING  
I think you're forgetting that I'm the angry one. Not the dopey one!

CH14_016_SCREAMING  
Keep in mind that he killed her. He'll kill you too.

CH14_017_RAGING  
You have nothing to worry about. Get going or you'll miss your flight.

CH14_018_CRYING  
B-be...careful...please...

CH14_019_SCREAMING  
We'll see you soon.

CH14_020_RAGING  
I'll bring his head back on a platter!

CH14_021_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] And that was the last we heard from her... She was too reckless. I felt it as we landed in Alaska. The connection snapped in two and I knew that bastard had taken our Raging from us. We were the last two left and I couldn't help but tremble in fear. If he took Crying... I'd be alone. [End Narration]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Frozen Wasteland

CH15_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] I was out here on this frozen island, away from my only sister. Shadow Moses, it was called, a place where a weapon Liquid needed was. I came here first as a part of a scouting party, the next to arrive would be Naomi and waiting on the helicopter that carried them, I could hear my troops patrolling around. Conditions in the area where getting worse, there was a blizzard coming. I could feel it in the biting wind. [End Narration]

CH15_002_VAMP  
Beast, we will be landing soon. Prepare.

CH15_003_NAOMI  
Once we land we'll need to head directly for Rex's hanger...I just hope some of the doors can still be pried open.

CH15_004_VAMP  
I'm sure Crying Wolf and her unit have opened them all in preparation.

CH15_005_CRYING  
[Narrating] The helicopter's engine began to stutter, it was landing. As the aircraft made a complete landing I stood with my suit. The metal creaked slightly from laying for so long. I jumped up to ensure there was no threat as they got off. I let my eyes take in the scenery once more while I waited. I could hear the howls of local wolves in the distance. [End Narration]

CH15_006_NAOMI  
Brings back some memories to be here. Um, Through that door is where we can begin heading down.

CH15_007_VAMP  
, come. Beast, you follow behind us, understood?

CH15_008_CRYING (Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Yes. [weeping]

[Narrating] I just hung my head low and walked. It was a tight fit through some of the paths we used, but I managed. The only sound between the three of us was the light buzzing of the radio and my soft sobs. With another door opened I could feel the rush of the wind on my suit. We were back outside again. An open field with two very tall towers. Vamp had put his hand on my shoulder. [End Narration]

CH15_009_VAMP  
Stay here in this field. From here on the doors will be far too narrow for you to get through.

CH15_010_NAOMI  
Yes, the door into the rest of the compound is right down there. Once we're in make sure no one else gets past. I'm going to lock it from the inside. Good luck, Crying wolf.

CH15_011_CRYING  
[Narrating] I had a terrible feeling crawling up inside me at the thought of being alone here. Once they were inside the door, I moved away from the door. I wasn't alone thankfully when I heard FROGs entering the area. I payed them little mind as I sat still with my emotions welling up. This dread within me was cured when my Sorrow came to my side. [End Narrating]

I'm afraid. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.

CH15_012_SORROW  
I know. Don't be afraid, things will be alright, Beauty.

CH15_013_CRYING  
[Narrating] His voice made me feel somewhat better. However, the feeling that something was completely wrong stood out. It was painfully obvious that nothing my Sorrow could do would help me. [End Narration]

CH15_014_SORROW  
I'm afraid I have lingered here in the world of the living for far too long.

CH15_015_CRYING  
[Narrating] I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't despite my best effort. I didn't want him to leave me! Even though he is dead, I felt such strong adoration for him. I believe that he lives through me and I want that to last forever. [End Narration]

Why? Why...do you have to...leave?

CH15_016_SORROW  
Beauty, we are of different worlds. Living and dead. You're making your life miserable and I fear I may be holding you back.

CH15_017_CRYING  
[Narrating] I sobbed silently as I heard his words end. My mind reeling in the information of my love being lost. Was this what it's like to lose someone even after death has already parted them? His voice in my head was always one of reason and clarity. If I lose it now, what would happen to me? I'm sure I will crack under all the pressure that has already torn through me. [End Narration]

W-what will I do? How can I live?

CH15_018_SORROW  
I shouldn't have to tell you, my beauty.

CH15_019_CRYING  
[Narrating] That was his only answer to me before crying filled my mind. My own tears falling slowly as I waited. I even began to doze off.

*It was a sharper smell that woke me from my nap.  
[panting]  
The wind outside my suit was wild but that scent came through very clearly.  
[panting]  
The only word running through my mind, was the name of my enemy, "Snake". I popped the top of my suit. The biting chill kept off thankfully by the inner suit I wore. My railgun moved to me as I prepared to fire. As I leaned into it to take aim, I mumbled to myself. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Snake...found you...Cry, cry for me...Go on, let me hear you cry.

[Narrating] I fired a charged shot from the rail gun. What I didn't expect was for him to dodge my attack. I had to move. While he was stunned behind the tree I fired a smaller round, this ended up taking out the tree which provided a great distraction. [End narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Come! Show me your tears. Let them flow! Cry, until your eyes run red!

[Narrating] I went back into my shell of a suit and took off into the blizzard, the frogs provided cover now. I really hoped he could hear my suffering in this weather as I cried out.[End Narrating]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
Sad, so sad, so very, very sad. So sad I could die! [howl]

[Narrating] My battle was hit and run based, a sniper fight. If he dared to get close to me, I'll use my suit to bulldoze him into the ground. I could tell that he was extremely used to this sort of combat, he had been able to dodge nearly all of my charged rail gun shots. He even had the audacity to shoot back at me while I was charging some of them. Most of these I barely dodged, some where sitting very close to my body embedded in the lining of my suit. My mind was swimming with all the possibilities of how he knew where I was. While I was stalking around looking for him I listened to the FROGs. He was somewhere in this snow, all I had to do was wait for his scent to drift my way. However, it seemed as if he was becoming more knowledgeable to the direction of the wind. He was staying downwind of me more. That was until he got careless. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
There! Found you...

[Narrating] I mumbled to myself as I began to lift out of my suit once again. I even got ready to aim in the direction I thought he was in, but to my surprise I didn't see him. It was as if he had no heat signature, was he using stealth camouflage like Laughing? I switched my optical sight to normal view in a vain attempt to look through the snow only to hear a gun shot. [End narrating]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: Curt Rose)  
No!

[Narrating] It was too late for me to even react. A single long ranged rifle shot managed to lodge into the control panel of my suit. All of my functionality began to fail, it felt as if I had been shot as well. The suit came to a halt, It fell over.. I yelled into my radio for the FROGs to leave. I knew exactly what I had to do next and I didn't want them to interfere with it. I could vaguely hear Snake approaching my malfunctioning suit. It was becoming harder to breath inside of it. I had to get out.

*I ejected myself from my beast suit, it was no use to me now. Sliding down to the snow below, I tried to get up on my shaky legs. Being a four-legged beast for so long made me forget what it was even like to be human. I was too weak to stand upright so, I attempted to crawl to Snake. My eyes were blurry from tears, not even through my helmet could I see things clearly. So, I reached up to my helmet's strap and released it. It has been a long time since I let my face show to the world. I just sat there staring off into space. [End Narrating]*

I heard them...the cries. He made me listen to them. But now...all I hear is silence. He wont even speak to me anymore...

[Narrating] That was when I saw him next to my suit. My Sorrow stood there, looking at me. He frowned. Was he disappointed in me because I lost? I reached out to him, calling his name. [End Narration]

My sorrow! Talk to me, please fill my mind once more! Please, please come back to me...

[Narrating] I looked through Snake as if he wasn't there and moved sharply, afraid and scared. I lifted my discarded helmet and threw it at the imaginary men I saw creeping towards me. He called them to me, making me relive their torture. [End Narration]

No, save me, please. Wolf...save me...

[Narrating] I buried my face into my knees as I cried to myself. I just wanted to sit there for a few minutes crying. Until Snake moved closer to me, I had forgotten he was there. I finally directed my attention to him since he was questioning me. I looked straight at him and decided it was time for him to end me. [End Narration]

Go on, kill me. I want peace now. Everyone I love is waiting...for me.

[Narrating] His eyes were on me, and I couldn't help but feel dirty. I felt so pathetic.I heard the gun cock and click as he was preparing to shoot me. It was a scary feeling at first, but I know that this was for the best. Before my eyes had shut I saw my Sorrow behind Snake. He was smiling at me...[End Narration]

Thank you...

CH15_021_SORROW  
For now, you will dream of pain…forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lost in Paradise

CH16_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] Darkness filled my world as I heard the sound of distant crying. Rebel soldiers came to my village asking for the men to join them in the resistance. It began when our men refused, they accused them of being traitors. They demanded everyone out in the streets to be counted, so everyone was cowed into the square. My new family was among them,, we stood close to the statue that protected our town. It was a howling wolf said to ward off bad spirits. The rebels announced to the people that their homes were going to be burned down and that each woman was going to "fulfill their roles". I knew there was no hope once I heard those words, all I could do was hold my baby close and pray for help. They made us watch the rapes of all those women. One by one, families were murdered as well.

It was my turn and once they were finally done with me they sat me up on my knees to look at my family. My pain was multiplying and my blood was everywhere. I cried because that's all I could do. They had men holding me up as they grabbed my baby first and I watched her scream and then heard the gun shot. It was the silence that had followed that broke me. My heart was dead as I watched as they dropped the infant and kicked snow over it. My family begged in horror as the rebel firing squad took care of them.

I was freezing, as I sat there nearly naked in my tattered clothes. They were laughing and preparing to kill me when I suddenly howled out. Before I was dropped into the snow again one of the men held my jaw firmly as he lifted a knife to my face, carving a crescent moon into my cheek. It was then my howl was returned; the wolves were coming. They laughed, I heard another shot this one lodging into my lower abdomen. I could barely scream anymore my voice was so hoarse. I could vaguely hear them riding off as I sat there in the snow holding my bleeding side. I didn't know the wolves were even there until felt the tongues swipe across my body. I thought they were going to rip into my soft flesh to end my torment, but they curled themselves around me keeping me warm. I was lost to the abyss once more. [End Narration]

CH16_002_CRYING  
[Narrating] I felt as if I was floating away from all the cold and the pain. It was making me numb. That was when I opened my eyes slowly, I wanted to see what heaven was like. Though before me eyes was not a paradise but the man I knew as my savior, The Sorrow. I knew I was dead now, because he didn't look like a ghost anymore. [End Narration]

CH16_003_SORROW  
I Wanted to see what your sorrow was truly like. That's why you had all those dreams.

CH16_004_CRYING  
[Narrating] I knew he was always so curious to my suffering but I had figured that he learned it from my family. Turns out he was watching my nightmares like some sick show. What hurt even more was that he was smiling at me and it wasn't one of his sweet smiles. It was sinister and dark. This was his way of treating me by making me face that event over and over? [End Narration]

You used me just like they did! How could you? I trusted you! Are you happy now?

[Narrating] I now began to cry fresh tears. After all my time of listening to him and caring for him, he does this to me. Why did he have to turn into the people I despised most? Everyone just wanted to use me, why couldn't I just die and be happy for once? [End Narration]

CH16_005_SORROW  
You have been fighting this pain for long enough, don't you think it's time to heal? Your family, both the beauties and those that have died in the past, wish for you to live.

CH16_006_CRYING  
How am I supposed to live while knowing that you betrayed me? I barely functioned before without your words guiding me. Though all you've done was make me remember my torment.

[Narrating] All that time he knew what he was doing to me and yet he soothed my ache. He comforted me when I wanted nothing more than to just die. What was the point of my pain? All he gained was a small amount of useless knowledge. There was something more to this but I couldn't figure it out. [End Narration]

CH16_007_SORROW  
Beauty, I want you to move on from your sorrow, I'm attempting to fix what they've done. You must accept your past and live. Don't be sad. I only wish I could stay longer.

CH16_008_CRYING  
I-I don't understand...it's just...I-I never really cared for anyone...but you... I can't be fixed now.

[Narrating]I leapt at him hugging him tightly not caring that the contact between the two of us was quite deadly to me. I needed to know I wasn't alone. I just wanted him to tell me everything was a dream and it's gonna go back to normal soon. [End Narrating]

I give up...

CH16_009_SORROW  
You don't need me as much as you make yourself believe. Please, you are young yet and death has not made room for you. You still have much to live for and you can be fixed.

CH16_010_CRYING  
But I don't want to live and be alone...

[Narrating] I knew I set myself up for all my pain but I couldn't come to change myself. This was all my fault. I needed to be cared for and he was the perfect person to do so. Except he was leaving. Was there anyone else that could help me? Or would I wander alone in this world waiting for something to happen? [End Narration]

CH16_011_SORROW  
If I promised we'd meet again some day, would you try to be happy? Beauty, I don't want you to be alone. One day, someone else will make you smile and you must accept that it wont be me. My beauty, you must wake up. Wake up, my...Sleeping Beauty...

CH16_012_CRYING  
[Narrating] All I did was nod my head as my world faded to black.  
-I felt light as a feather then stiff as a board. I was cold again laying in the snow, it was still a blizzard too. But I wasn't alone, next to me was a wolf-dog. It looked as if it was snuggling into me like it's family. I lifted an arm to pet it just as it was startled by an unknown force. A whisper in the frozen wind chilled my bones [End Narration]

CH16_013_SORROW  
Don't be sad…We'll meet again someday.

CH16_014_CRYING  
[Narrating] I was ready to cry more after hearing his final words in this world. I shifted my body. I froze when I heard the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. This is what made the wolf-dog leave me. Once the wolf-dog was gone I then realized that standing in front of me was a cyborg ninja, someone that looked oddly familiar yet strange. I felt much colder than before, without the warmth of the wolf-dog. I looked to him with my tear stained face and hugged my arms around me. My eyes still teary from knowing that no longer will I hear the voice of my Sorrow. I must have looked so sad, but I didn't shed a single tear. He came closer to me and reached down to help me up, but I flinched away not used to contact. [End]

Leave me here, please.

CH16_015_RAIDEN  
Come on, it's too cold out here for you. I'm not going to hurt you.

CH16_016_CRYING  
[Narrating] I gingerly lifted my arm feeling very heavy. The ninja took my hand and lifted me bridal style. Before I could even protest he moved very fast. The scenery around me ended up in a blur. There was a helicopter in the air ready to leave. I was suddenly very scared of going back to normal society. With one great jump the ninja carried me on board, also on the helicopter was another man with glasses who was piloting. He greeted me, despite me being one of their enemies. I was still scared of them, what would they do to me? The ninja went away off to help the man that had nearly killed me. Since he had left, the man up front was the only one there with me and even then he went back to the controls to speak to someone. It was after a few moments that he finally begun to address me. [End Narration]

CH16_017_OTACON  
Hi, I'm Hal, and Welcome...Wolf. I hope Raiden, didn't scare you.

CH16_018_CRYING  
[Narrating] He smiled awkwardly to me and something inside made me want to smile back. The very first time I even wanted to smile to people besides my Sorrow, but I held it back. These people didn't care about me, they wanted to keep me as a prisoner. I doubt I could be happy here. [End Narration]

CH16_019_OTACON  
I'm going to get us back to the nomad so, hold on to something back there. Might be a bumpy ride in this weather.

CH16_020_CRYING  
[Narrating] I held nothing, I just sat in the middle with my knees to me chest. I couldn't understand as to why I felt like this. Since I promised to be happy and wait for his return everything inside me just wanted to be happy. However, I just couldn't let go of my sorrow on my own.[End Narrating]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Coming Apart

CH17_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I had been stationed on the home base, the warship Outer Haven. My mission... guard the path to GW. When Liquid takes control of the System, he'll wipe out the patriots and thereby control the world. My revenge will be complete. I had to care, but all at the same time. I didn't. I wanted to laugh, to kill, to cry, to scream... Alone... Once again, I was alone in this world. The man that had taught me to wield these knives... dead. That woman... that bitch doctor who had birthed me... dead. My sisters... all dead. [End Narration]

[explosions]

[Narrating] The warship rocked and I looked outside. The enemy... they had found us. I floated outside watching as the assault continued, and then slunk into the shadows as three of their soldiers were shot across onto our ship. One fell into the ocean, the other far from me, and then one right before me. The red head. I'd seen her before... in another life. She was in pain. She would be useful for drawing in Snake. The bastard that killed my sisters. I smiled underneath my mask waiting for an opportune moment.[End Narration]

CH17_002_MERYL  
Snake! Sorry... it's my ankle... Ah, I think so. AH! Ugh... it hurts a hell of a lot more without SOP. He fell into the ocean. Snake! I'll catch up soon. You go ahead.

CH17_003_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The FROGs had arrived and shot at the girl. [End Narration]

CH17_004_MERYL  
AH!

CH17_005_SCREAMING (Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Enough! This one is mine!

[Narrating] The FROGs backed off as I came over to the woman and shot her with my mantis doll drawing her up to my level. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
This is familiar, isn't it?

CH17_006_MERYL  
You... You're.

CH17_007_SCREAMING (Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
No! You and your government... you're ruining everything! My sisters... [chuckles] They're all dead.

CH17_008_MERYL  
You're sisters? The rest of the B&B Unit?

CH17_009_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I drew one of my blades close to her cheek. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Yes! Your Snake killed them! [caw] Oh, what I want to do to his flesh. Such a shame you aren't a man.

[Narrating] My head hurt and ached and I could feel myself coming apart at the seams... separating from what I had become into what I had been. The girl and the mantis... [End Narration]

My head...

CH17_010_PSYCHO  
You cannot do this. We must remain one. They will kill you otherwise.

CH17_011_SCREAMING  
It would be so easy, my mantis. So easy just to kill her here.

CH17_012_PSYCHO  
No. She could be useful. Wait and bait him.

CH17_013_SCREAMING  
We've done this before...

CH17_014_PSYCHO  
Have we? You're being reckless, Screaming. What did recklessness do to your sisters? Are you going to die to him or are you going to be the one to take him down?

CH17_015_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The pain stopped, we came together again and I was calm. The red head stared at me in fear and I moved her body leading her into the communications room that would be the final battleground for Solid Snake and me. [End Narration]


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Caged

CH18_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] Once I heard about the deaths of Vamp and Naomi, I could not contain my tears. I hated them, but they were all I knew. The only thing to comfort me was a child named "Sunny". However, that was short lived as I was taken away from her. Soliders handcuffed me and took me to this huge ship called the Missouri. Then I was given some shot. It had dulled every one of my senses and made me completely void of feeling. They removed my handcuffs when I was stuck in this cell, it's felt like days since I've been here. Down the hall I could hear footsteps coming toward me. I looked up slightly from my position on the bed. Two figures had appeared in front of the bars. One wore a white captains hat, I had met her when I was taken prisoner on this other was Hal, he held his computer close to him while walking with the woman. [End Narration]

CH18_002_MEI LING  
[under breath]It's always the beautiful bird that gets caged...Um...ah, what is your name, Crying Wolf?

CH18_003_CRYING  
[Narrating] I looked to the woman addressing me. I felt hollow as I thought about her words. Did I have a name anymore?[End Narration]

I...I don't have one...[sniffle]

CH18_004_OTACON  
She's probably forgotten, it is easier to forget.

CH18_005_MEI LING  
Hm...I suppose so. I'm going to ask you some questions about Liquid's base. If you don't mind.

CH18_006_CRYING  
[Narrating] I just stayed silent, letting them stare at me. I felt strangely like a wild animal kept in a zoo. [End Narration]

CH18_007_MEI LING  
What do you know about Outer Haven?

CH18_008_CRYING  
Outer...Haven...? I don't know anything about it...what is it?

CH18_009_MEI LING  
Um, Outer Haven is Liquid's base...you didn't know this?

CH18_010_CRYING  
I...I'm just a lap dog...a tool of war. I wasn't told much...

CH18_011_OTACON  
Hm...I doubt we could learn anything new. Naomi already left us the information she'll know, that should be enough.

CH18_012_MEI LING  
Dr. Emmerich, you brought her on my ship so I'm going to interrogate her. You don't know anything about this base and what all would have been on it right?

CH18_013_CRYING  
No...I wouldn't...

[Narrating] They turned getting ready to leave. However, before they had the chance to walk away I bolted to the bars and grabbed the man's arm. [End Narration]

What...happened to my sisters... and how is Sunny doing? Can I see her?

[Narrating] I wanted him to tell me if they were truly dead. I hated being in the dark. That girl, Sunny, she looked so much like what my daughter would have looked like. I had to know if she was okay. After all, she didn't care if I had killed people, she didn't care if I was crying. She did her best to accept everyone around her.[End Narration]

CH18_014_OTACON  
They are in the government's hands, once all this is over with they'll most likely be sent away to get help. Oh, Sunny? She's fine, working on her cooking. I don't think you'll be allowed out of this cell though to see her. I'd have her come see you, if they'd let her.

CH18_015_CRYING  
I see...

[Narrating] I let go of Hal's arm turning away to look at the sink. [End Narration]

CH18_016_MEILING  
Hm...a man once wrote "Friends, though absent, are still present." Try and feel them with you even though they aren't here physically. It might make you feel better.

CH18_017_CRYING  
[sniffles] Yeah...better.

[Narrating] I could hear their footsteps walking away from me. Was I ever going to see them again? I walked to the sink and stood there looking in the mirror. I touched my mirrored cheek. What was going to happen to me now? My mind wandered to how this all began. I had let myself become consumed with my own pain and in turn it had torn me apart. I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw the ghostly form of Screaming enter the mirror. I stepped back away from it. [End Narration]

CH18_018_SCREAMING (child)  
Why did you let them do this to me? This is all your fault! You couldn't kill him!

CH18_019_CRYING  
B...but...I didn't know...[gasp] Screaming...no...I have failed...I...I'm sorry

[Narrating] I held my head in shame. I couldn't save anyone after I realized what they were doing to us. She counted on me to protect her and I had failed. I couldn't even kill the man that could save me from myself. The image in the mirror turned into that masked man that I had seen when Screaming ate the soldier. He laughed at me, I couldn't take the ridicule that came off of him. I did the only thing I could do to make it go away, I smashed the mirror. Shattering it into millions of pieces. I could barely feel the razor sharp glass shredding my flesh. [End Narration]

[Weeping] Everything IS my fault...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save us.

[Narrating] I just sat there on the floor surrounded by the glass. I didn't even hear the people coming to my rescue. I could hear his voice in my head again. [End Narration]

CH18_020_SORROW  
Death is tragic...but life is miserable...

CH18_021_CRYING  
My Sorrow!? Where are you?

[Narrating] I searched with my half closed eyes. He was back with me, but I couldn't see him. I curled up on the broken glass and cried. [End Narration]

CH18_022_OTACON  
Crying...are you...Oh my god! Crying! Hold on we'll get you out of there!

CH18_023_MEI LING  
Open this door, NOW!

CH18_024_CRYING  
[Narrating] I lifted my head to look behind me to see Hal, that Asian lady and a few soldiers all staring. I couldn't understand why until I lifted my hand to my face. Blood. I was covered in it. I started to feel the effects of the blood loss. Every cut began to burn as realization came but my tears kept coming as I closed my eyes. [End Narration]

I'm...sorry...forgive me...I...didn't keep...my...promise.

CH18_025_OTACON  
Hold on!

CH18_026_CRYING  
[Narrating] My body felt heavy once I opened my eyes again. I tried to move my arms but they were sore and bound. When I fully opened my eyes to see why I couldn't move them, I had found leather cuffs on them. I was handcuffed to my bed? I looked around, this wasn't my room. It looked more like a hospital bed. Then the memory of what I had done hit me. I had nearly died over some hallucination. I let my head fall to the pillow behind me and cried out. [End Narration]

Why did they save me? I don't deserve to live anymore...[whispers] I've let my Sorrow down...

CH18_027_RAIDEN  
So you think dying is better?

CH18_028_CRYING  
[gasps] Oh...it's you...

[Narrating] It was the ninja that had fished me up from the snow. He was laying a few beds away from me. His midsection was wrapped up, it looked as if he didn't have arms. [End Narration]

If I died, no one would miss me. I just don't want to suffer anymore.

CH18_029_RAIDEN  
If I wasn't asked to pick you up, I probably would have left you there. You want to die so you can waste their effort to save you?

CH18_030_CRYING  
I shouldn't haven been saved in the first place, I fulfilled my purpose. I was promised I could die...

CH18_031_RAIDEN  
You weren't living for yourself before, you lived for war.

CH18_032_CRYING  
[Narrating] I looked down to my bonds again and then back up at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was just staring off into space. [End Narration]

Living for war...?

CH18_033_RAIDEN  
Yeah, and when you've got nothing to lose, you can only gain your freedom. Find something to live for.

CH18_034_CRYING  
[Narrating] This man looked to me again with those cold eyes. I still cried no matter what anyone said. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Had I really heard my Sorrow's voice or was he apart of my hallucinations? [End Narration]


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Showdown!

CH19_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Just as we had predicted, he'd found us. [End Narration]

CH19_002_SNAKE  
Meryl!

CH19_003_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The FROGs leapt into the scene beginning to fire on Snake. They used the multiple levels of the room to their advantage, but so did he. He was using my sister, Raging's grenade launcher against them! I wanted to scream, but I had to wait. Wait until they were all dead, all useless, before I made my next move. Once they were all dead, he came towards the girl. [End Narration]

CH19_004_SNAKE  
Meryl...

CH19_005_MERYL  
Snake.

CH19_006_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I manipulated her body turning it over as though she was getting up on her own. Her whimpers didn't help my act and he backed away. [End Narration]

CH19_007_MERYL  
Snake... Run!

CH19_008_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I shot from my mantis doll at him. He dodged out of the way.[End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
[chuckles] I know your wavelength. It brings back memories.

CH19_009_SNAKE  
It can't be...

CH19_010_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I floated about the room, manipulating the woman to point the gun at her head. [End Narration]

CH19_011_MERYL  
Snake...

CH19_012_SNAKE  
Meryl, don't!

CH19_013_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] A new little puppet shot at my Mantis doll breaking my control, and I used the Sorrow doll to take control of the dead FROGS around me. [End Narration]

CH19_014_MERYL  
Johnny!

CH19_015_JOHNNY  
Meryl!

CH19_016_SNAKE  
Wait, Akiba!

CH19_017_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I shot at the woman, but the new puppet got in the way. Snake got rid of my dead minions and I floated down to face Snake. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
It has been a long time, Snake.

CH19_018_SNAKE  
You're... Psycho Mantis?

CH19_019_SCREAMING (Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
No, that was another me. Can you hear the screams? [chuckles] They cry for battle. Let me hear you scream! Howl! Roar! From the very depths of your soul!

[Narrating] I shot from my mantis doll at the woman and the puppet. Yet, he did not move at my command [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
What's this?

CH19_020_JOHNNY  
M-Meryl.

CH19_021_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I continued to shoot but he still did not come under my control. No nanomachines? [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
I see.

[Narrating] No matter. He was useless anyway. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Ha!

[Narrating] I used my Sorrow doll to revive the FROGs and attack him and I manipulated the woman to try and grab him to hold him down so he could be killed. With any luck they would both die from the shots. I shot him on occasion with my Mantis doll, and took control of his nanomachines. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Gotcha!

[Narrating] At first, he tried to shoot at me and I pulled the gun's sights away. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
This weapon is useless!

[Narrating] But he had medicine to suppress his nanomachines keeping me from controlling him. How clever.[End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Well done! Excellent!

[Narrating] He then began to kill my FROGs and with everyone that he did I projected all the screams I had been forced to listen to in my torment onto him. He did not seem phased at all. This wasn't working. I needed something else. I pulled the redhead over to me and used her to point her gun at the man. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Snake!

[Narrating] He rushed over knocking her away. I used this opportunity to throw some of my knives at him. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Take that!

[Narrating] He ran from me. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
[laughs more]

[Narrating] As he darted away from my blades, he tried to shoot me missing miserably and I moved away floating around the room. Wait! He shot one of my dolls away from me. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
Sorrow! My doll! Snaaaake!

[Narrating] I rushed at him enraged trying to get to the doll before he did, however I was too slow. I moved at him quickly as he tried to run away from me hiding behind a pillar but I saw him. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
There you are!

[Narrating] He dodged out of the way of me. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
[small scream] Snake!

[Narrating] I again pulled the woman to me this time having her point the gun at herself instead. He rushed over, now clearly worried and I couldn't help but smile under my mask, but no! He knocked her out with a syringe and ran. I tried desperately to shoot him with my mantis doll, but he shot back knocking it away from me. [End Narration]

(Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
My doll! Mantis!

[Narrating] He held it out before him and shot me with it. He didn't know how to use it properly. It hurt. He twisted my body, my knives falling out of my hands.  
*My suit was pulled apart by the power and I couldn't control anything anymore. I was splitting at the seams. I... I.. who was I? [End Narration]

CH19_022_PSYCHO  
You are me.

CH19_023_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I heard the mantis' hymn playing in my ears. Everything spun and swirled around me. Strings and knives and arms that were once mine. No! I am me! [End Narration]

CH19_024_PSYCHO  
You are nothing but a vessel for my power. You are no one now!

CH19_025_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] My mask pulled away from my face and the world for the first time in four years was completely open again. Invasive. I couldn't take it. I sent everything into the walls collapsing onto the floor. [End Narration]

CH19_026_SNAKE  
[thought] Is she dead...?

CH19_027_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Howls. Cries. I heard the crying and as I rolled over I couldn't bother to stand from the floor. I just crawled like a frightened animal. Laughter. Joy forced me onto my feet as I felt consumed by the feeling and then I saw him. That bastard. The man that stole my sisters from me. I could fly to him and peck away his flesh. I leapt but was only met with crashing to the floor. It was rough, hard, painful. I got up chuckling, walking slowly to him as the screams pierced into my skull again. [End Narrating]

CH19_028_SCREAMING (Overlay/Underlaying with: LordJazor)  
I hear them in my head... The screams! Make them stop! I don't want to hear them anymore!

CH19_029_PSYCHO  
You will hear them forever like this!

CH19_030_SCREAMING  
I'm scared. I'm so scared. My head hurts - it hurts!

CH19_031_PSYCHO  
You want to separate?! You want to be alone?!

CH19_032_SCREAMING  
[scared laughter gasps] I'm sorry. Have mercy!

CH19_033_PSYCHO  
I will let you remember then!

CH19_034_SCREAMING  
[frightened deranged laughter] Let me out of here! I can't breathe!

[Narrating] In a flash, I was trapped in that room and I collapsed to the floor in fear. My mantis was near. I stood to my feet slowly and walked towards Snake. He... he was my only escape. I saw my mantis just beyond my only savior and walked towards him.[End Narration]

Now...

CH19_035_PSYCHO  
You truly wish me to let you go.

CH19_036_SCREAMING  
Get out of my body.

CH19_037_PSYCHO  
You will break. You will snap in two.

CH19_038_SCREAMING  
Forgive me.

CH19_039_PSYCHO  
Kill him, and I will.

CH19_040_SCREAMING  
Set me free!

[Narrating] I stalked towards my prey. Kill him, and I was free. He ran from me and as I walked past the glass shattered before me. I continued to try and move faster, but it had been so long since I had walked. I tried to coax him to me, make him understand that I had to do this. It was the only way for me to be free... to be me again. [End Narration]

I'm scared... Scared of the screaming!

[Narrating] My mantis coaxed me onward filling the room with screaming. The screaming I remembered from that dark little room. They had trapped me in there to listen to all those people die. They screamed and screamed and screamed until it just stopped with them dying. I needed to kill him. It drove me to move faster and I pounced on him leaning in close so I could have my meal. My first meal in such a long time. [End Narration]

CH19_041_PSYCHO  
Do it! Kill him! Finish him! Eat him!

CH19_042_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] He squirmed and struggled underneath me as I tried to eat him. My body was too weak to hold him and soon he threw me off onto the floor. As I got up, he shot me. [End Narration]

[screams]

[Narrating] I sighed and curled up on the floor feeling the mantis exit my body and for a while there was only blackness. I was no one. [End Narration]


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Souls of the Fallen

CH20_001_PSYCHO  
Excellent Snake.

CH20_002_SNAKE  
Psycho Mantis?

CH20_003_PSYCHO  
You don't seem to believe your own eyes. Very well... I will show you the power of the world's greatest mind reader and psychokineticist! I'll start by reading your personality. Or rather... Your past. That's right... This is no trick. It's true power! You're still a highly skilled warrior, even if you have aged a bit. I see your path did not lie with that redhead, how sad for you. Doomed to live your short life alone and on the battlefield. Do you remember our last conversation, Snake?

CH20_004_SNAKE  
Maybe.

CH20_005_PSYCHO  
Isn't it ironic that you are unable to reproduce and yet I have managed to do the very thing I despise?

CH20_006_SNAKE  
What? You mean...

CH20_007_PSYCHO  
Yes. That girl.

CH20_008_SNAKE  
But how...?

CH20_009_PSYCHO  
It's not your average means of passing on DNA, but she was made for nothing more than becoming my protege. In all rights, she IS my offspring. You can blame Dr. Hunter for that. Gene therapy, even more of an abomination than sexual means. I only wished that my path would have ended with one last kill. You... She was so close.

CH20_010_SNAKE  
Hm? He disappeared...

CH20_011_SORROW  
We do not belong in this world, you and I.

CH20_012_PSYCHO  
No. She wants her freedom. Every child must grow up, yes?

CH20_013_SORROW  
Release her, she must be free from your influence.

CH20_014_PSYCHO  
She's released. She forced me out herself... It is strange to worry for something I thought I would always despise.

CH20_015_SORROW  
I understand your concern, I too once had a family.

CH20_016_PSYCHO  
This should have never happened.

CH20_017_SORROW  
Things don't always go the way we plan.

CH20_018_PSYCHO  
Lead the way.

CH20_019_SORROW  
Come. Death awaits us now. [\Snake hears/] The spirit of the warrior will always be with you.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Shut down

CH21_001_CRYING  
[Narrating] I could hear all the chaos that was happening above. The ninja, who I learned was named Raiden, was gone. He must have left while I was sleeping. I had no idea what was going on. As I laid there I was overcome by a terrible feeling inside me. It was like everything that had made me who I was vanished, feeling colder than I ever had before. The room around me spun a little and my head began to hurt. Tears came streaming down my face, I couldn't stop myself. It was as if I had lost all control over my body. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I was bombarded with visions and memories in my head. They were of my sisters, my past, of death and of my Sorrow. I could only cry as their blame, hate and cries filled me. I vaguely heard someone enter the room, it was Hal.[End Narration]

CH21_002_OTACON  
Are you alright? Crying, snap out of it! Crying!

CH21_003_CRYING  
[Narrating] He looked like he was crying voices in my head had begun retreat as he spoke to me. [End Narration]

CH21_004_OTACON  
We did it! We shut down JD. You're no longer controlled by them anymore!

CH21_005_CRYING  
It's...over...?

CH21_006_OTACON  
Yes, and it looks like life will be peaceful once more. I have to get back to the bridge, but you don't need these bindings anymore. Um, Wolf...Sunny really misses you...

CH21_007_CRYING  
I miss...her too...[sighs]

[Narrating] I watched as he left the room. Now I was to sit here in this room alone. At least I wasn't bound like a prisoner anymore. Sunny, she missed me? I wish they had let me back to see her. For now I will rest again and once I awaken, maybe I'll be free. [End Narration]

My sorrow...is over...maybe now I can fulfill my promise.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Act of Kindness

CH22_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] It was black at first, and there was nothing. It was bliss. It was paradise. For once, no screams, no whines, no pains, no thoughts. I was no one, and I enjoyed every second of it. Then, the world screamed. I could feel it. That was when everything began again and I was aware of my surroundings. Thoughts berated my mind like bullets. None of them were mine. All the fear, anguish, relief, sorrow, pain... everything. I was everyone. I couldn't move. My body was stiff and my mind was being pulled in so many directions. Two came to me and knew me for who I had been. [End Narration]

CH22_002_JOHNNY  
What are we going to do about her?

CH22_003_MERYL  
Take her in. She has to stand trial.

CH22_004_JOHNNY  
I'm not sure if this is right, Meryl.

CH22_005_MERYL  
This will be the best thing for her. They'll likely lock her up where she can't hurt anyone. Not even herself.

CH22_006_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Crazy... they think I'm crazy. No... lock me up? Where I could never get out? Just like. No! I had to focus. I could feel every movement in the room, every emotion... [End Narration]

[hums the mantis theme]

CH22_007_JOHNNY  
That's not going to do anything, anymore. The system is shut down.

CH22_008_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] One of the FROGs bodies flew into the man, his name was Johnny. The information hit me like a brick. [End Narration]

You... You're not going to trap me. I don't want to be locked away.

CH22_009_MERYL  
What? How are you doing that? Johnny! Contact Otacon.

CH22_010_JOHNNY  
Right. Otacon! Otacon, can you hear me?

CH22_011_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] The conversation blared in my head as I backed away. I sent another body sailing at the woman. [End Narration]

CH22_012_OTACON  
Johnny? Are you two alright? Where's Raiden, he should be somewhere around you guys too.

CH22_013_JOHNNY  
Meryl! I haven't seen him. [pause] Uh... well, the System is completely shut down right?

CH22_014_OTACON  
Yes, it looks like Fox Alive has taken care of all the major ties the system had on everyone.

CH22_015_JOHNNY  
So, Screaming Mantis shouldn't be able to throw things around with nothing but her mind right?

CH22_016_OTACON  
No...

CH22_017_JOHNNY  
Well, it looks like the system didn't shut down properly because she is.

CH22_018_OTACON  
What? Just try and get out of there!

CH22_019_SCREAMING  
I won't be trapped. I won't let you!

[Narrating] Monitors began to fly around the room in my panicked fear. Completely unrestrained and uncontrolled. Johnny went to the woman, Meryl, shielding her from the flying objects. [End Narration]

CH22_020_JOHNNY  
Hear that? We've got a scared girl, flipping out with... oh what was that word... psychokinesis! Any suggestions at all?

CH22_021_OTACON  
I...I'm not sure...I heard Snake mention Psycho Mantis

CH22_022_JOHNNY  
But it's just nanomachines right?

CH22_023_SCREAMING  
My mantis...

[Narrating] He was gone. He wasn't here to help me pull myself down. To help control all this fear inside. I was terrified. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to escape. How could I get out?[End Narration]

CH22_024_OTACON  
Unless she inherited his abilities...

CH22_025_JOHNNY  
Abilities that aren't from nanomachines... Right. So, we need to knock her out? I don't have any tranqs on me.

CH22_026_OTACON  
Just take her out! I have to get back to Snake.

CH22_027_MERYL  
Just shoot her, Johnny

CH22_028_JOHNNY  
Meryl. I... can't... I have this feeling. Please... Otacon, where's Raiden?

CH22_029_OTACON  
Last I saw he was only a few rooms away from you, towards where GW was being kept.

CH22_030_JOHNNY  
Hear that Meryl? Go get him, I'm gonna try and reason with her.

CH22_031_MERYL  
You can't reason with a B&B!

CH22_032_JOHNNY  
For once just do this my way!

CH22_033_MERYL  
Fine! There's one thing you need to know. She's... If she's like Psycho Mantis, she needs her mask.

CH22_034_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Johnny moved slowly carefully to me. [End Narration]

Don't come any closer.

[Narrating] I picked up one of my old discarded knives from the floor [End Narration]

I know how to use this!

[Narrating] The FROGs in the room squealed in terror fleeing, their thoughts slamming into my skull and I stumbled holding my head. [End Narration]

CH22_035_JOHNNY  
You're just scared, aren't you?

CH22_036_SCREAMING  
I'm no one! I'm everyone! God, make it stop. My mantis... I miss my mantis.

CH22_037_JOHNNY  
You need that mask, yea?

CH22_038_SCREAMING  
My mask...

[Narrating] He looked around picking it up from where it had been discarded holding it out to me. He... he truly wanted to help me. I could hear it in his thoughts.[End Narration]

CH22_039_JOHNNY  
It's all right. Take it. You're safe now.

CH22_040_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I took the mask from his hands, placing it over my face, and was left with my own thoughts. Johnny held a hand out to me with a gentle smile. [End Narration]

CH22_041_JOHNNY  
Don't worry. It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you.

CH22_042_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Something in me trusted him and I came close. He put his arm around me and led me to where that woman Meryl had run off to. Eventually, they left the ship with a man named Raiden in tow. We were going to a ship called the Missouri. I enjoyed the silence. No thoughts but my own for this one instance in my life, and honestly when they put me in the brig, in a room I couldn't get out of... I didn't mind. I just wanted to be me, for now. [End Narration]


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Asylum

CH23_001_OTACON  
SoP Syndrome victims were all people that couldn't take the shut down of the system. The B&B unit became victims of war. Every soldier that had showed these symptoms had been sentenced to live in a special facility. This facility had brought doctors from all over the world do try and control the outbreak. The girls that were once the enemy were living there now. I hadn't known Crying Wolf for very long but, in the weeks that I talked with her I could tell that underneath she was a good person. We were allowed to keep in contact, it was mostly for Sunny's sake. I had heard from her that she had originally been interrogated by some doctors and then put on medication. I would assume the same happened to the others as well.

CH23_002_DOCTOR  
What's your name?

CH23_003_CRYING  
C-Crying...Crying Wolf.

CH23_004_DOCTOR  
[sighs] Your real name?

CH23_005_CRYING  
Crying...Wolf.

CH23_006_DOCTOR  
When did you first come to be called this?

CH23_007_CRYING  
It was about...5 or so years ago? [sniffle]

CH23_008_DOCTOR  
Do you remember anything before that?

CH23_009_CRYING  
Yes...but only because I was forced to...

CH23_010_DOCTOR  
I see. How have you felt since the shut down of the system? Before it was said that you had violent outbursts of sadness.

CH23_011_CRYING  
I was told not to be sad anymore...but...I still cry

CH23_012_DOCTOR  
Then, why are you here?

CH23_013_CRYING  
Because, I was brought here...and I don't want to...cry...

CH23_014_DOCTOR  
Depression. We'll prescribe you some medication. You'll be just fine.

CH23_015_CRYING  
I want to make him proud of me...

CH23_016_DOCTOR  
I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time.

CH23_017_ROSEMARY  
How are you today Ms. Laughing?

CH23_018_LAUGHING  
I'm fine...

CH23_019_ROSEMARY  
My Name is Rosemary, you can just call me Rose. Now, I know about your condition but I want to know how you feel.

CH23_020_LAUGHING  
...I [small giggle] don't want to laugh...it's not funny...it never was... but... [laughter] All I can think about is how enjoyable it all was.

CH23_021_ROSEMARY  
Yes, I know. It's what's called a "Manic breakdown" in your case it's very severe. Thankfully with the shut down of the system, all your emotions have gone back to how they were before nanomachines.

CH23_022_LAUGHING  
[laugh]

CH23_023_ROSEMARY  
I'm going to become your personal doctor, so, if you need me at any time just contact the nurse.

CH23_024_LAUGHING  
sure...

CH23_025_RAGING  
Let me out of this jacket! NOW!

CH23_026_ROSEMARY  
Ah, You must be Raging Raven...

CH23_027_RAGING  
You... Laughing! You're alive?!

CH23_028_LAUGHING  
Hey look it's bird brain! [giggles]

CH23_029_RAGING  
Oh, shut up before I claw your eyes out.

CH23_030_LAUGHING  
I'd like to see you try [sticks tongue out]

CH23_031_RAGING  
Maybe when I get out of this jacket I will! Bye...

CH23_032_ROSEMARY  
Hello, Ms. Raven

CH23_033_RAGING  
What do you want?

CH23_034_ROSEMARY  
I...well I'm your doctor My name is Rose-

CH23_035_RAGING  
And that's important why?

CH23_036_ROSEMARY  
I- um...I'm going to help you get better, since the systems been shut down have you been feeling any different?

CH23_037_RAGING  
Pfft, like that'll happen. No one can make me better.

CH23_038_ROSEMARY  
I'm sure with some therapy and some medication your aggressive behavior should lighten up.

CH23_039_RAGING  
My anger keeps me safe! No one messes with me!

CH23_040_ROSEMARY  
Hm, well I see then. I guess you don't want to get out of that jacket.

CH23_041_RAGING  
What? You can get me out of this?

CH23_042_ROSEMARY  
Yes, but only if you agree to taking your medicine and being a good girl.

CH23_043_RAGING  
Fine. Whatever. Just as long as I get out of this jacket.

CH23_044_ROSEMARY  
Alright, once your treatment begins, next week I'll see how everything goes and I'll be sure to get you out of that. Just promise to be good.

CH23_045_DOCTOR  
What's your name?

CH23_046_SCREAMING  
I don't want to talk to you.

CH23_047_DOCTOR  
You've been socially inactive, reclusive, and refuse to take that mask off your face.

CH23_048_SCREAMING  
I want to be myself. If you heard what I hear... you'd guard this mask with your life.

CH23_049_DOCTOR  
I see. Well, you've got to talk to someone.

CH23_050_SCREAMING  
Says who. I'm alone in the world. My sisters are dead.

CH23_051_DOCTOR  
Tell me about your sisters.

CH23_052_SCREAMING  
I said I don't want to talk to you. Leave.

CH23_053_DOCTOR  
I can't do that I'm afraid. What do you want to talk about?

CH23_054_SCREAMING  
You want to know what I want to talk about? [chuckles] I'll tell you what I want to talk about.

CH23_055_DOCTOR  
[having heart attack sounds]

CH23_056_SCREAMING  
I want to talk about how in a few seconds your heart is going to stop beating and there's going to be silence in this room again. Then, I'll be locked away in solitary confinement until the next stupid doctor decides he wants to try and talk to me.

CH23_057_ROSEMARY  
Sir! Call an Ambulance!

CH23_058_SCREAMING  
Can I go back to my room now?

CH23_059_ROSEMARY  
Yes, you can. Guards take her back to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Freedom

CH24_001_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] It was a dark room. Lonely. With nothing but my own silence, until I heard a dead man's voice. [End Narration]

CH24_002_SORROW  
Now that wasn't nice.

CH24_003_SCREAMING  
I asked him to stop, and leave me alone. I told him I didn't want to talk.

CH24_004_SORROW  
Yes, but he is only trying to help you. You weren't raised to know when others are trying to help. In fact, you weren't raised at all, you still hold that child like cruelty.

CH24_005_SCREAMING  
Then, maybe he should wait for me to be ready. I'm still grieving. I'm still trying to be me, not what that whore-bitch made me into.

CH24_006_SORROW  
Grieving, yes we all are grieving. The only thing is, your grief should wait until those you love are actually gone.

CH24_007_SCREAMING  
They are gone. I can't feel them anymore.

CH24_008_SORROW  
You just can't tell can you? You only could feel them because of those machines in their veins. Have you never learned to use your heart to feel?

CH24_009_SCREAMING  
What do you mean?

CH24_010_SORROW  
Try and reach out to them, use your heart. Feel them. I learned how to do that long ago with my powers to contact the dead. But you, you can and should feel the living. Thank your mentor for this gift.

CH24_011_SCREAMING  
My mantis.

[Narrating] I paused and reached out with my powers to them. What my sister's should feel like? And then I heard them. [End Narration]

CH24_012_LAUGHING  
[giggles]

CH24_013_RAGING  
Goddamn it... it itches! Take me out of this jacket!

CH24_014_CRYING  
It's raining today...looks like he's crying...

CH24_015_SCREAMING  
They're alive... They're all alive and they're here...

CH24_016_SORROW  
Yes, they have been this whole time.

CH24_017_SCREAMING  
The whole time... Then, they're trapped too...

CH24_018_SORROW  
Yes, they've been waiting to be set free and now is their chance.

CH24_019_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I stared up into the man's face. [End Narration]

CH24_020_ECHO  
[Echos CH11_011_ PSYCHO "You are the one that will have any hope of saving them. It is but one path. The ONLY path to your own lives."]

CH24_021_SCREAMING  
If I do this, they'll hunt us down like animals.

CH24_022_SORROW  
I will help you. I do not want to see my wolf caged, she deserves to be free.

CH24_023_SCREAMING  
Let me rest. Squeezing that man's heart was hard...

CH24_024_SORROW  
We go now, soon my only vessel will be gone. Quickly.

CH24_025_SCREAMING  
You want me to break out, or do you have something else in mind?

CH24_026_SORROW  
I will return.

CH24_027_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I leaned against the door as the ghost disappeared listening for what was happening on the outside. [End Narration]

CH24_028_ROSEMARY  
Sir?! Are you...

CH24_029_SORROW [Doctor]  
Ms. Rose, I'm fine really. She just made me faint is all.

CH24_030_ROSEMARY  
But...your heart...your pulse! It was all gone.

CH24_031_SORROW[Doctor]  
I assure you, everything is fine now. Return to your office. I'm going to lie down in mine.

CH24_032_ROSEMARY  
I guess so sir...but I wont cancel that ambulance from coming you need to have them look at you.

CH24_033_SORROW[Doctor]  
Alright, I'll let them look at me but everything is fine.

CH24_034_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] It was then that they went there separate ways and the Doctor I had killed moments before opened the door to my cell. The guards looked at him. [End Narration]

CH24_035_GUARD (J)  
Sir, what are you-

CH24_036_SORROW[Doctor]  
I'm sorry, but you're in my way...

CH24_037_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I watched as the formerly dead Doctor knocked out the two guards and I walked up to him and out of my cell. [end Narration]

So Ghost, what do you need me to do?

CH24_038_SORROW  
Sorrow. I can not hear the voices of the living, I need you to listen out for them. I already know where your sisters are located so, just finding the paths with the least amount of people on them is your job.

CH24_039_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I lead him down the corridors with the least amount of guards, and those we did run into I slammed their bodies against the wall. It was harder now. They resisted my push, struggling to stay where they were. My head spun. [End Narration]

This is Laughing's room...

CH24_040_SORROW  
These ID cards should come in handy.

CH24_041_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I watched him open the door and stepped inside the room where my sister was left giggling. [End Narration]

Long time, no see.

CH24_042_LAUGHING  
It's the pipsqueak! Hi!

CH24_043_SCREAMING  
Come on, we're leaving. You've got to be super quiet. I know you can do that much.

CH24_044_LAUGHING  
Of course I can, you're talking to the MASTER of camouflage!

CH24_045_SCREAMING  
Good, now hush.

[Narrating] I brought her out and well to be frank, it wasn't difficult to find Raging. She was cawing her head off. [End Narration]

CH24_046_GUARD2 (J)  
Oh my god! I wish she'd just shut up!

CH24_047_GUARD3 (C)  
Hey, it's the Doctor! Stop cursing the patient.

CH24_048_GUARD2 (J)  
Uh... hello, sir. How are you doing today?

CH24_049_SORROW[Doctor]  
Hello men, I'm fine just coming to check up on Raging. I heard she's become quite the trouble maker.

CH24_050_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] Laughing and I remained hidden behind a corner out of sight from the two guards. [End Narration]

CH24_051_GAURD3 (C)  
Yes, she's been talking to herself like this for awhile now.

CH24_052_SORROW[Doctor]  
Good, I'll just have a look.

CH24_053_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I watched him walk into the room. After a few moments, Raging came flying out beating the two guards into submission very quickly. [End Narration]

CH24_054_RAGING  
And I am NOT annoying! Octoface is so much more annoying than I am!

CH24_055_LAUGHING  
I am NOT! [laughs]

CH24_056_RAGING  
Laughing! What are you doing here?

CH24_057_SCREAMING  
We're busting out!

CH24_058_RAGING  
Squirt? You're still kicking? And in this place too?

CH24_059_SCREAMING  
You think, I'd let that Snake kill me? Come on. We gotta get Crying.

CH24_060_LAUGHING  
I wonder if she's still misses raincloud

CH24_061_SCREAMING  
No idea. I haven't seen her since they left her in Alaska.

CH24_062_RAGING  
That feels like ages ago.

CH24_063_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] We walked together, calm for the first time in a long, long time to go get our final sister. I looked back at our escort. [End Narration]

I think you should go in first. Final goodbyes and all.

CH24_064_SORROW  
No, it's best she didn't know I was here. One day, she'll see me again.

CH24_065_SCREAMING  
Then... I'll go in. Wait here. Please?

CH24_066_RAGING  
Uh... sure.

CH24_067_LAUGHING  
Alright

CH24_068_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I used the ID card the man handed to me, and walked inside to find her curled up on the bed. I gently touched her shoulder, knowing she couldn't see my expressions through my mask. [End Narration]

Crying...?

CH24_069_CRYING  
Huh...? S...Screaming? [pause] Oh my! Is...that you? [crying]

CH24_070_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] She sat up from the bed with a start at the sound of my voice. [End Narration]

Yea, we're all here. Laughing and Raging are right outside. I... I missed you!

[Narrating] I collapsed to my knees hugging her waist resting on her knees. [End narration]

I missed you so much.

CH24_071_CRYING  
I know, I missed you too. [sniffle] Everyone is here...?

CH24_072_SCREAMING  
We're leaving, Crying. We're going to go somewhere that we don't have to be... sad or angry, maniacal or afraid. Somewhere that we can all be together and happy. For once...

CH24_073_CRYING  
Happy...Oh Screaming! I'll go, please...I just want to forget all this sadness!

CH24_074_SCREAMING  
[Narrating] I stood to my feet. [End Narration]

[sighs] Then, take my hand. We'll go where no one will find us and we'll be free.

THE END


End file.
